Akatsuki Horses
by Sunshine-Girl234
Summary: Caroline Jones is a hard working girl who lives in a small town called Sevierville in the state of Tennessee. Join her and her little brother on their adventure to try to find a way to send the Akatsuki back to their world. How will the Akatsuki handle being horses? Rated T for Hidan. AkatsukixOcs
1. Chapter 1

**Sunshine-Girl234: Okay, so this is my own version of what would happen if the Akatsuki got sent to our world because of good ol' Tobi!**

**Kisame: You have to make us freaking horses -.-**

**Sunshine-Girl234: Yes, yes I did, so stop complaining.**

**Kisame: But we are freaking _horses_ for crying out loud! Fucker!**

**Sunshine-Girl234: Quit your bitching . Anyways, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Kisame: Might as well...She does not own any of the Naruto characters...**

**Sunshine-Girl234: Thank you, shark man!**

* * *

She hated the cold, especially the cold weather in middle of December. The snow didn't bother her at all, but the cold always caused her skin to break on her hands and generally made her wear too many layers of clothes than normal. She continued sweeping up the peanuts at her work after her long twelve hour shift. Texas Roadhouse was a fun place to work and all, but the cleaning up was a pain in her ass. It was a good ten minute sweep since it was a slow day before she was able to get checked out.

"Hey, Caroline, as soon as you finish, go ahead and go. You're little brother should be missing you." A fellow coworker said.

"Thank you, Max." Caroline said as she got the last of the peanuts into the dust pan.

"You're welcome." He replied going into the kitchen.

Caroline went to a computer and clocked out with 50 hours. 'Ten hours overtime…it's a good thing I have tomorrow off with my brother.' She thought getting her purse from under the host stand.

As she left to her car, she couldn't help but smile as the snow fell onto her face. Yes, it was a great day and she couldn't wait to get home to her ranch. She owned and raised horses along with dogs of all kinds, mostly Great Danes and German Shepherds though. She unlocked her black four door F-250 and opened the back door so she could change her shoes out to winter boots instead of non-slick tennis shoes. After changing her shoes she got in the driver's seat and began driving to her ranch thirty minutes away from work in Tennessee.

Caroline Jones has thigh length brown hair with blonde and red high lights. She was currently wearing dark blue jeans and a Texas Roadhouse shirt with 'I Love My Job' printed on the back. Her eyes are a glacier blue and she is very beautiful. Her body was very curved and her and her friend, Sasha who was currently a high school cheerleader, had all the guys trailing after them.

With a sigh she turned on the radio and let the Christmas music feel her ears. She was exhausted from work and the music calmed her nerves. Caroline is twenty-three years of age and is usually stubborn about people helping her with anything. She enjoyed being independent. When she reached her house she opened her door to see her little brother asleep on the recliner with his stuffed shark. Kevin is 5 years of age and had horrible nightmares normally on a daily basis if he wasn't near Caroline when he was asleep. Caroline took it as separation anxiety.

"Hey, wake up, Kev. I need to put you in a bed so you don't strain your neck or anything." Caroline said shaking him a bit.

With a large yawn, Kevin sat up and looked at his older sister with heavy lidded eyes, "Hey, Sis…Just get home?"

Caroline smiled at her brother, "Yeah. Let's get you in a real bed."

"Do you think maybe that school will be out tomorrow?" Kevin asked as he clung to his sister's neck so she would carry him up the stairs to his room.

Caroline was so busy she had forgotten it was a Sunday and Kevin was in school, "I think you'll be out of school." She said supporting his wait on her hip as she carried him upstairs.

"Okay…" Kevin said with a yawn.

A small smile made its way onto Caroline's face. She loved her little brother and was grateful that he was able to stay with her for a while. Caroline laid her brother down on his twin sized bed underneath his Toy Story covers, "Goodnight little brother."

"G'night…" Kevin said before he instantly fell asleep.

Caroline kissed the top of his head and then left to her room to get some much needed rest.

**Elsewhere…**

"Ouch! Tobi, what the fuck did you do this time?!" An irritated voice rang out into the cold night air.

"Tobi didn't mean to. Tobi is a good boy!" replied a childish voice in return.

"Leader-sama, it appears we are nowhere **near the base**." Two voices announced, "And it also seems **our bodies have changed rather significantly**."

This caused all ten of them to look down at their bodies. Shock was evident on all of their faces, but one decided to voice it, "What the fuck! How the mother fucking hell are we _horses_?! Tobi, what the fuck did you do, you piece of shit?!"

"Hidan, shut up, you're getting on my nerves." A deep voice said.

"Fuck you, Kakuzu!" Hidan replied.

"Enough. Right now we obviously wound up in an undesirable place as horses, so until we find out where we are and how to get our bodies back, we'll try to stick together." A voice with much leadership in it announced.

"Leader-sama, Leader-sama! Tobi would like to point out that there is a barn right over there and that we are in a fenced area!" The childish voice announced.

"It might be beneficial for us to seek shelter in this weather, Leader-sama." An emotionless voice stated.

"You do have a point, Itachi. Very well, we will head over to the barn and get some rest. Tomorrow we will figure out what to do." The leader replied.

All ten horses began making their way to the barn. When they entered, they were greeted by the sight of at least five horses asleep in stalls and a nice wave of heat.

"I guess we can just make ourselves comfortable on the floor…" the leader grumbled.

They all nodded and found their own spot on the floor. Sleep took a bit to make its way to the group of ten, but they did eventually fall asleep.

Caroline was asleep, but there was a huge surprise for her in her barn for when she woke up the following morning. She loved horses, but her mind might explode when she finds out she has 9 colts and 1 foal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunshine-Girl234: Okay, so I finally posted the second chapter! I am sorry it took so long to get it posted.**

**Sasori: I still can't believe you turned us into horses...**

**Sunshine-Girl234: So you're bitching too, eh? Pansy.**

**Sasori: *twitch* I'd watch it...**

**Sunshine-Girl234: Eep! I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Caroline loved waking up to the sound of birds chirping and the early morning sun peeking through the blinds in her room. She sat up in her canopy bed and stretched. Her bed consisted of a dragon blanket and the overhang had a dragon battle on it. Caroline knew she was a dork, but she couldn't help but have a love for mythical creatures. Her black dressers were decorated with glass figurines of all kinds of mythical creatures from faeries to unicorns. She climbed out of her queen bed and made her way down stairs in her huge t-shirt and short shorts.

Her kitchen was rather large with plenty of kitchen space. What she loved most about it was the marble counters that went around an island inside the kitchen. Caroline loved to bake foods, but peanut brittle was her favorite thing to make.

'I'll cook breakfast after I take care of the horses…' Caroline thought as she put on her standard, black cowgirl boots. When she finished she opened the door despite the cold and went down the small hill to the large barn. 'Strange…I could've sworn I closed the barn door…Kevin must have visited the horses before I got home.' She thought as she went in.

Now Caroline has seen some pretty weird stuff, but seeing ten ponies in her barn with dyed fur was pretty dang weird, "Oh my goodness. You poor things would be lucky if you didn't get sick with barn door being open with all this cold weather." She said as she made her way over.

A black horse with a bone pattern on it pinned its ears back and snorted, **"Get the fuck away, lady!"**

Caroline raised an eyebrow, "You got some spunk, but you better calm down or I won't feed you and let you stay since you ten somehow ended up in my barn." Caroline didn't understand horses, but she understood most gestures since she was raised around them all her life.

An orange colt snorted in the direction of the other male, **"Hidan, stop. Unfortunately she has a point. We are helpless without her help so we might as well stay here for the time being."**

With a snort, Hidan shook his head and sent what looked like a glare in Caroline's direction.

"It won't be so bad, ya know. I mostly work so you won't see me around so much." Caroline stated getting a scoop and filling up the food buckets for the horses in the stall and mixing hay with it.

When Caroline reached the largest stall, she was greeted by a handsome, 24 hand tall Friesian horse, "Hello, Shadow. How are you?"

Shadow replied by nuzzling Caroline's collar bone. Unlike most horses, Shadow was very protective over Caroline and had a unique bond with her. He generally understood what she was saying to her amusement.

Caroline laughed a bit, "Love you, too, Goof."

**"Leader-sama, what should we do while we are stuck in these forms? I know we'll have to rely on her for food and shelter, but how are we supposed to get back? I don't sense any chakra in this world at all."** The blue colt asked as he stood up and shook his coat free of any dirt that may have gotten in it during the night.

**"We'll worry about that when we turn back human. For now we will act like these beasts."** The orange horse said looking over at Caroline who was approaching them with water and food.

"I'll try to get you guys a stall, but I'm kind of housing horses for rent while owners are away, so it might be a bit. Hopefully once I make enough money I can build a second barn without any trouble so I can house more horses for business." Caroline said as she put the food in separate pales in front of the individual ponies, "Unfortunately you have to spend money in order to gain money…ironic in a way."

At the mention of money the brown one's ear twitched in a perked up kind of way. A loud noise sounded through the barn gaining everyone's attention.

"Shadow, you jealous horse, calm down. I'll brush you in a minute." Caroline said as a small laugh made its way out of her mouth, "You'll have to excuse him. Shadow is a bit spoiled and doesn't really like me being around other horses. He gets moody if I am."

The bone patterned colt gave Caroline a weird look.

"What? I've had him for twelve years now. He's like my best friend in a weird way." She said as she began grooming her moody horse.

Hidan begrudgingly smelled the feed, **"She expects us to fucking eat this shit?! It fucking smells horrible!"**

**"Stop your whining. It's better than not eating at all."** Kisame said as he started eating.

The ten ponies began eating as they ignored Hidan's constant complaints about the food being horrible.

"I'll be back down later with my little brother so we can name you. I'll see if I can find you guys new homes if you don't want to stay here. I know Mr. Grim doesn't like it too much." Caroline said with humor.

Hidan snorted, **"Want to fucking say that again?!"**

Caroline went back up to the house and began making food for her and Kevin, 'How am I supposed to keep all ten of them here? I'd have to pay to get the nine colts neutered and that's a huge price in itself. Well, I guess I'll be spending more money for horse supplies than I probably should…Oh well, at least I'm taking care of abandoned strays…' she thought as she began putting together the waffle mix, 'Kevin could also pick out his own horse if he wanted to for his own pet. He could do with his own, it might do him some good. Guess I'll somehow try to keep the group of misfits.'

* * *

**Sunshine-Girl234: Okay, so I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm up for ideas of who I should pair Caroline up with. Let me know what you think through private message or reviews. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunshine-Girl234: Next chapter is posted!**

**Sasori: Thank you, Captain Obvious.**

**Sunshine-Girl234: You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm!**

**Sasori:...I'll kill you.**

**Sunshine-Girl: Eh, would you mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Sasori: *Sigh* Sunshine-Girl234 does not own any of the Naruto characters, just her Ocs.**

* * *

As Caroline was cooking breakfast, she couldn't help but think about the horses' odd coloring of fur and main. The black one was normal, but the others were bizarre. Had the previous owner abused them? Or was it just a weird naturally color? 'They look only about a year old. Maybe by spring Kevin would be able to ride one after I break them in.' Caroline thought as she finished cooking the bacon, "Kevin! Breakfast!" she shouted.

A tired Kevin walked down the stairs rubbing his tired eyes, "Goodmornin'…what did you make..?"

"Good food." Caroline smiled putting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him, "When you're finished, get changed and go down to the barn. I have a surprise for you."

This seemed to perk Kevin up, "A surprise? What kind of surprise?!"

Caroline smiled a bit more, "It's for me to know and you to find out."

Kevin pouted but dropped the matter and started eating. Caroline didn't normally eat breakfast, so she headed up stairs to change into her barn attire which consisted of boots, long sleeved black turtle neck for the winter, and long jeans. She then combed through her long hair and headed back down to the barn where she was greeted to seeing the brown horse with the stitch pattern and the black one with skeletal patterns fighting. "Hey, knock it off you two. I leave you alone for thirty minutes and you start fighting." Caroline said petting the brown ones snout, "Good job owning his ass though."

The brown horse seemed to have smirked at this comment, but Caroline didn't seem to pay too much attention, "Y'know, I think I'm going to call you Frankenstein. He is a really cool monster made from different human body parts, but the name is used in a really awesome movie called Death Race." Caroline smirked, "And your pal over here will be named Reaper." She then proceeded to stroke Hidan's snout.

Hidan's ears went back and bit at her hand, **"Don't fucking touch me!"**

"Bite at me and you'll regret it." Caroline said glaring at Reaper.

Reaper snorted and shook his head, **"Doubt it, Bitch."**

"Oh wow! Horses…in different colors..?" Kevin asked as he appeared in the doorway of the barn. He was wearing a hoodie and sweat-pants with snow boots.

"Yeah, we are going to take care of them, and if you manage to pull your grades up in school, I might let you pick which one you like." Caroline said.

"Really?! You mean it?!" Kevin asked as he hugged his older sister.

"Really, but it could be a bit. I still have to wait before I break them once they are old enough to ride." Caroline said, a smile spreading across her face.

"Oh boy, my very own horse!"

"Hold on, Kev—"

"And I'll be able to spoil my own horse with a whole bunch of supplies—"

"Kevin, I said I—"

"Oh sister I can't wait! My first very own—"

"Kevin, I said I might let you." Caroline said.

"…Oh…" Kevin said, "I'm sorry. I guess I got a bit excited…"

"It's okay, I understand."

"So how did they get here? I mean, they weren't here last night when you got here, and I doubt you left after you got home. It's like they appeared out of nowhere…" Kevin said.

"…How in the world are you failing school?" Caroline asked confused.

Kevin shrugged, "I don't like doing homework. It's a waste of time."

"…I swear you are lazy." She sighed.

"I'm not lazy, I just don't use my brain for unnecessary activities."

"Okay, smartass, go inside and finish your homework before I decide to make you clean the stables with me."

Kevin rolled his eyes and headed back inside. Caroline sighed and picked the pitch fork up, "You'll have to excuse him, he never really owned anything of his own before, so the possibility of it makes him unbelievably excited. He is also the genius next to me."

**"Leader-sama, what will we do if she lets Kevin own one of us?"** Kisame asked.

**"As long as we aren't separated, I guess we can't really do anything about it…"** Pein replied.

"Yo, bitch, sup? Working hard, hooker?" A tough girl voice said.

Caroline turned around and saw Sasha leaning against the barn door wearing booty shorts, knee-high, winter high-heeled boots, and a low cut, revealing long sleeved black top that showed her pierced belly button. Sasha has a Kim Kardashian butt and 40DD sized bra so her curves are a big hour glass shape. "Hey there, Sasha. How have you been?" Caroline asked as she noticed Reaper staring at her friend.

"Not much, but I did have one hell of a fucking party yesterday." Sasha said with a grin, "And also one of the best slumber parties I have ever had, if you know what I mean." She added with a wink.

"…Nice to know. How many this time?"

"Hmm…Not including two extra girls, it was three."

"You are too horny for your own damn good…"

"Eh, I'll live. So how are your rigged cars coming along? Heard you got your hands on some flamethrowers and shit."

"It's going good. I'm actually installing the machine gun in my semi-automatic."

"Can I test drive it once it's finished? I want to see how many guys I can pick up driving that car."

"Leave my car out of your personal life. I have my own purposes for my baby and it does not include getting laid."

"You need to get your ass laid. It's been a month since you joined me on a party."

"I don't care, I don't want to have sex anytime soon, okay?"

"Fine, party pooper." Sasha said sticking her tongue out in a childish manner, "So where'd you get these new horses from? Looks like they were abused by previous owners or whatever."

"I actually have no idea where they came from. I came down here and saw them."

"Hmm…likely story. Seriously, where'd you get them?"

"Seriously, I have no idea…"

Sasha frowned a bit, "Guess we should go ahead and finish up the barn and go from there…"

Both Caroline and Sasha began to team up in order to finish up the barn.

* * *

**Sunshine-Girl234: So I hope you guys liked it. Please Review and I would like some advice when it comes to OC pairings. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunshine-Girl234: Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter, I've been quite busy and am now starting to get into Helling.**

**Sasori: I'm pretty sure no one really cares... -.-'**

**Sunshine-Girl234: Don't be so mean Sasori!**

**Sasori: *Shrug* Sunshine-Girl234 does not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

After about a good thirty minutes of cleaning out the stalls the girls finally finished. Sasha plopped down on a hay pile by the doors, "So what are we going to name these fuckers?" she asked as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"I already named the brown one and the skeletal one, so you can name two if you want." Caroline replied as she picked up a hoof pick and started cleaning out Shadow's hooves.

"I call dibs on the blue and black one!" Sasha exclaimed.

Caroline laughed, "Okay, just don't name them anything—"

"Jaws and Black Death!" Sasha interrupted.

"…Too ridiculous…" Caroline sweat-dropped.

Sasha paused and then shrugged, "Eh, it's not too bad. I could have named one pumper-nickle."

"And I would have killed you." Caroline laughed, "Anyways, I'm going to need help taking care of the newbies if you don't care to."

"Nah, I don't mind. I've been meaning to ask, can I live with you until I find my own place? I kinda ran away from home…"

"Why? What happened this time? Your dad flip shit again, or did he get drunk?"

"…It was both…knocked Mom out and then pulled a knife on me, threatening to stab me if I called the police…"

"Sasha, you need to stand up to him and get his ass arrested. I know your mom isn't any better, but your father is even worse. How many times has he beat the shit out of you?"

Sasha paused and thought for a bit, "…Lost count."

"Exactly, you have to do something before things get worse."

"Remember the last time I tried to stand—"

"What are you guys talking about?" Kevin asked as he walked into the barn.

"Don't worry about it, little shit." Sasha said quickly putting out her cigarette.

Kevin has a severe case of asthma and anything could set it off if it hits him the wrong way.

"Don't call him a little shit, he is my little brother you know." Caroline said as she sat next to Sasha.

"I know, so I have every right to call him one." Sasha smiled.

"So Kevin, go ahead and name two." Caroline said as the horses paused in a half circle.

"Hm…You know, they look a little too smart to be your average horse, so I want to give them cool names…" Kevin said as he scanned the feminine, blue quarter horse and the orange colored draft horse, "Pein and Konan."

"Like from that anime you watch almost religiously?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, the way they are communicating kind of reminds me of the Akatsuki, and it's too much of a coincidence that they are so intelligent as to understand everything we are saying. Their coat coloring is too similar to the different member's hair coloring in order to not be them. It seems illogical, but it makes sense in a weird way." Kevin explained.

All the horses stared at him in disbelief.

"Kevin, the chances of that happening are one in a billion, and that's only if the characters did exist…" Caroline said.

"Maybe, but I'm telling you, it's too much of a coincidence." He argued.

"I'll admit, it would be fucking awesome if the Akatsuki came here. I mean shit, they are all drop dead sexy!" Sasha said.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Of course you would say that."

Sasha just shrugged with a grin.

"I still say they are the Akatsuki…" Kevin said as he sat next to Sasha on the hay stack, "Even if they aren't, they sure as hell look like them."

"Yeah, yeah, if you say so." Sasha said with a yawn.

"Then the red and yellow quarter horses will be Optimus Prime and Megatron." Caroline declared.

"Go Transformers!" Sasha exclaimed, "And the last two shall be Oreo and Chocolate Swirl!"

Caroline paused and looked at Sasha with a what-the-fuck look.

"What? It seems fine to me." Sasha said with a shrug.

"Of course it would to you, only cause you're really strange." Caroline said getting Shadow out of his stall. The ten horses looked at Shadow with what seemed to be a disbelieving look. Shadow is all back and stood twenty hands high. The Friesian horse snorted at the newbies and to the Akatsuki's surprise, they understood him, "**Stay away from Caroline**."

Hidan's ears went back, **"Who the fuck do you think you are to fucking boss us around, ass hole?"**

**"You reek of blood and dirt. You're nothing but a pest."** Shadow snorted as Caroline led him outside to put the reigns and saddle on him.

Hidan snorted, **"Who the fuck are you calling a fucking pest?!"**

**"Shut it, you're giving me a headache…"** Kakuzu said.

Caroline mounted Shadow, "Remind me that I'll have to break them in eventually. They aren't quite old enough yet."

"Can I ride Dream?!" Sasha asked.

Caroline laughed, "If you want to go right ahead."

"Yes!" Sasha exclaimed as she ran to grab the spare saddle and bridal.

With a click of the tongue and a gentle kick to the sides, Caroline had Shadow trotting to the open field.

The Akatsuki watched as Caroline skillfully maneuvered Shadow into doing sidesteps and then breaking out into a run around the barn. Sasha eventually joined Caroline before both jumped the fence to let the horses get plenty of exercise, "What if Kevin is right, Caroline? What if they are the Akatsuki?" Sasha asked as they slowed the horses down to a walk.

"Then we hope that they decide not to kill us. But it isn't logical. The Akatsuki are a part of an anime, and like I said, the chances of anime characters transported into our world are like one in a billion, and that's only if they do end up existing. It would be even less likely if they were real. I just don't see it happening." Caroline said

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared and cautious in case it did happen. I mean we'll probably end up being killed or turned into slaves or something." Sasha said.

"I don't think they'll kill us for helping them, but we'll definitely end up helping them figure out this world. They might even want us to help them find a way home, which is not likely to happen because there is no chakra, magic, or whatever it is they use."

"Still, I'm going to start on my will in case they decide to do us in." Sasha said.

Caroline shrugged, "I can take care of myself."

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Please review, and please check out my other stories!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunshine-Girl234: Sorry it took me forever to post in this chapter. I know you guys are probably upset and I understand entirely.**

**Sasori: You should be. You've been slacking.**

**Sunshine-Girl234: . Yeah yeah I know. I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Kevin sat in the pile of hay staring at the Akatsuki, "Don't play dumb, I know you're the Akatsuki. Nod once if I'm correct."

**"What should we do, Pein-sama? He knows who we are; he could be the enemy…"** Kisame said as he shifted uncomfortable under Kevin's stare.

**"But if we do confirm his suspicions, he just might help us find a way to get back into our original bodies and find a way home."** Konan added.

Pein looked directly at Kevin and nodded in confirmation. A huge grin broke out over Kevin's face, "I knew it. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. So strange though…How did you end up here of all places let alone into another world. Caroline is right that it is indeed illogical, but yet here you are…Something extreme must have happened in your world that ripped a hole in your world that sent you here. What could be so powerful to do that though?"

Kevin's questions continued coming and eventually bit his lip in deep thought and confusion. He stayed in that position for about a good ten minutes before looking back and the group before him, "Another good question would be how to turn you back if there is a way…"

Itachi just blinked at Kevin, **"It seems this boy is a genius. It still bothers me that he knows so much about us along with the two girls…Do you think perhaps we are nothing more than fictional characters in this world? It would explain the confusion among the three and how much they already know."**

Pein looked at Itachi, **"It is indeed possible…That would be hard to believe though…"**

"You guys probably have a lot of questions that need to be answered…I'll be back with some proof for answers I know you need." Kevin said as he got up and headed back inside. He darted up the stairs into his room where he grabbed the Naruto Shippuden season with Hidan on the front to prove that they are fictional characters and a globe of this world to prove they are in another world. He figured they would have questions about some of the vehicles for transportation so he grabbed a toy car. After making a mental checklist, Kevin headed back down to the barn where his audience awaited him.

"Okay, so I figured you guys would want to know how I know about you." He held up the Shippuden series, "As you can see, this is your member Hidan. Here in this world you guys are a part of a show called Naruto who is the carrier of the Nine-Tailed Fox demon which you are after. He is the main character in the show and the Akatsuki are the protagonists. I won't tell you anymore on that topic." He said as he put down the series. He then held up the world globe, " This is the world in which you have arrived. There are a total of seven continents: North America, South America, Europe, Africa, Asia, Antarctica, and Australia." He said as he pointed to each one, "You are currently in North America in a country known as the United States of America." Kevin explained pointing to the general area, "More specifically, you have arrived in the town of Sevierville in the state of Tennessee."

**"It seems the little brat knows what we needed answers to and he cooperated without us needing to do anything drastic." **Kisame said with a horse grin.

**"Indeed. I'm curious about this world's technology. It seems there are far more places in this world then our own, so if we end up on our own somehow, we'll need to learn about it."** Pein said.

Kevin held up the toy car, "This is a toy, but I'm using it to show you how we transport in this world. This is a car. There are different styles of cars that can hold anywhere from two to six passengers, it just depends on the model. There are also different kinds of vehicles such as trucks, motorcycles, and vans, but I'll talk about those more when and if I can find a way to turn you back. Call me crazy, but I believe if I try a couple of fanfiction ideas I might just find a way to turn you back if none of my ideas work." Kevin collected his show-and-tell items and went inside to put them back up.

**"What are we going to do, Pein-sama? Will we let them live once we're back to normal, or do you want us to dispose of them?"** Kisame asked. He really didn't care either way just so long as he got his normal body back.

Pein thought for a moment, **"There wouldn't be an issue if we let them live. Besides, we wouldn't know how to get by in this world without their help. The boy might be useful to help us discover a way back home, so there is no point in trying to harm them."**

Kisame thought for a moment, **"That seems reasonable."**

The group discussion was ended by a whinny and the sound of hooves landing inside the fence. The Akatsuki looked over and saw Caroline and Sasha dismounting their horses and walking them to the barn. "I can't believe how expensive bridals and saddles are becoming…" Caroline said as she began to remove the saddle from Shadow.

"Of all the things you worry about in this world, you worry about damn prices on saddles…" Sasha sweat-dropped.

"Fuck yeah. Sorry to burst your bubble, but money is a necessity in the world whether or not you like it. If you don't have money, you can't buy food, water, clothes, a house, or other necessities." Caroline said removing Shadow's bridal.

"Bitch please, just grow your own damn food." Sasha said.

"Where would you get the seeds and equipment from?" Caroline asked.

Sasha opened her mouth to say something but stopped, "…Fuck…why in Jashin's name is money so fucking important...?"

"Exactly. In order to get through life you have to have money to get necessities." Caroline said.

**"Finally, someone who has their priorities straight." **Kakuzu said with a nod of approval.

* * *

**Sunshine-Girl234: So I hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sunshine-Girl234: Okay, so I know it's a little late, but this is my Christmas chapter for the story.**

**Kisame: More like a lot late...**

**Sunshine-Girl234: Yeah yeah I know...**

**Kisame: *grin***

**Deidara: So when will be human again, hmm?**

**Sunshine-Girl234: Just be patient. It won't be too much longer.**

**Deidara: Whatever...Sunshine-Girl234 does not own Naruto or any of the characters, only her OCs, un..**

**Sunshine-Girl234: Damn straight.**

* * *

Christmas Eve can be described as one word for the Jones family: hectic. Caroline had just finished decorating the barn and Christmas tree and just started wrapping up presents. Kevin was wrapping his presents for Caroline in his room with the help of Sasha. Sasha missed her family, but she didn't dare come home. She was afraid of her father and the punishment she would receive if she did go home. Sasha didn't let it show on her face though; she didn't want her friends to worry.

"Do you think Caroline would like her present?" Kevin asked excitedly.

"Of course I do." Sasha smirked, "I think she'll like it very much."

"Glad to hear." Kevin smiled.

Sasha smiled and ruffled Kevin's hair as he wrapped the rest of Caroline's presents. Sasha thought of Kevin like a little brother she wish she had. Sasha felt like she belonged there and nothing would ever change her opinion of that.

"Get out so I can wrap your presents, Sasha!" Kevin exclaimed starting to push her out of the room.

"Okay, okay I'm going!" Sasha laughed as she got up and left the room.

"Yo Caroline! I need your help with something!" Sasha shouted as she sat down on the couch in the living room.

Caroline came out of the master bedroom and went over to her, "Yeah?"

"What do you think I should do? I mean about the situation I'm in with my family…If I go home, I'm screwed. If I decide to stay here, Dad will eventually find out where I'm at, come get me, and I'll still be screwed. I don't know what to do, sis." Sasha said with a sigh.

"Well, if you do stay here, I'll be here to protect you. If I'm here when he does come to abduct you, I can always use my car to keep you safe. I've needed to test it out on someone anyways." Caroline said with an evil grin.

Sasha laughed some, "You sure know how to make me feel better about the situation."

"Glad I could help. But in all seriousness, I will be there for you always. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Sasha nodded, "Okay."

The rest of the evening consisted of baking, cleaning, and watching Christmas movies until Caroline sent Kevin to bed to prepare the stockings that were hung over the fire place.

"Doesn't this get a little old, you know, hanging up stockings and pretending there is a Santa Claus? I know Kevin doesn't believe in him, so why continue?" Sasha asked.

"Because I like to pretend he is still the little boy I helped raise." Caroline said with a smile.

Sasha smiled a bit, "I suppose you're right."

"Besides I like surprising him in the morning and hearing him run through the house excitedly in the morning. It's always pleasant to hear his fun side when he's mostly the little genius that I love." Caroline said.

"Good point." Sasha laughed.

"Damn straight it is a good point. Now get to sleep young lady, you're going to be up early tomorrow morning whether or not you want to because he will pounce you at about four in the morning. Does it to me about every year or so." Caroline ordered.

"Yes, mom, I'm going to be a good girl and go to bed now." Sasha said with a roll of her eyes and walking to her spare room.

Caroline smiled and finished with the stockings before going down to the barn to visit her horses. She felt bad for not spending a lot of time with them previously this morning and wanted to make it up to them. "Hello my friends." She greeted when she opened the barn door.

The Akatsuki paused in their conservation and looked in Caroline's direction.

"**Are you fucking stupid or something in order to come out in the snow in nothing but your fucking pajamas? Seriously?"** Hidan said a little irritated.

"What are you freaking out about Grim?" Caroline asked going up and petting his snout, "It isn't too cold outside compared to yesterday."

Hidan just blinked at her, **'How the hell did she understand me…'**

Caroline kissed his snout, "I think I like you. You look pretty kick ass."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes at that statement. He didn't think Hidan needed a thick head.

"I just wanted to check on you guys since I didn't spend any time with you guys today other than this morning. Have a good night." Caroline said as she headed up to the house and into her room. Tomorrow would be a brand new day and she was ready to face it head on. With a smile on her face she laid down on her bed and she fell asleep.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP EVERYONE! IT'S FUCKING CHRISTMAS!" a loud voice screamed.

One thought came to Caroline's mind when she recognized that voice as Kevin's, '…Oh hell no…he did not just swear…' Caroline sat up and marched to the living room, "KEVIN MATHEW JONES! YOU ARE NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES ALOUD TO CUSS!"

"Sorry! I forgot!" Kevin shouted as he tackled Sasha.

"Oi, Shit head, no tackling me and three in the fucking morning! I greatly don't fucking appreciate it, ass!" Sasha shouted.

Caroline sighed, "Both of you get down here now!"

"Yeah, Sasha, Caroline wants us downstairs!" Kevin said as he continued jumping on Sasha's bed.

"Maybe if you fucking stopped I just might get out of bed, cum guzzler…" Sasha growled.

"Hey Caroline, what's a cum guzzler?!" Kevin shouted.

Caroline twitched, "Sasha! What the hell did I say about using such language around Kevin?!"

"Don't use fucking words like cum guzzler or cunt, it's not good for him to hear those things at his age!" Sasha replied.

"Exactly! And what did you do? You fucking used it!" Caroline shouted, "Now get down here before I drag you down here, Bitch!"

"Skank!" Sasha retaliated.

"Lint Licker!"

"Hoe bag!"

"Butt-Fucking hobo!"

"I take offense to that!" Sasha yelled descending the stairs.

"Good." Caroline smiled.

"It's going to be a great Christmas." Kevin smiled as they all sat around the tree to open up their presents.

Kevin got a few transformer toys and a telescope for him and Caroline. Caroline got a few more gadgets for her cars, and Sasha got some new clothes items and some make up and what-not. Overall, they had a wonderful Christmas with each other followed by Caroline and Sasha riding some horses in the yard

* * *

**Sunshine-Girl234: So I hope you guys liked it, and a belated Merry Christmas to you all. I know there isn't much of the Akatsuki in it, but they'll be in it more soon as soon as I have them back human. You'll just have to wait. :) please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

******Sunshine-Girl234: Okay, so I started this chapter off in a different fashion than normal!**

**Sasori: I'll say, it's in first person.**

**Sunshine-Girl234: Indeed it is! I have also put an OC created by one of the fellow reviewers. I'm not posting any name in case they want it private. If you don't like how the character is introduced, please inform me so I can fix it and repost the chapter. I do not own Naruto. I do own fuzzy green socks of awesomeness though! Woot!**

**Sasori: ...I don't know you...**

* * *

**First Person Sasha**

No matter how fast I ran, he was able to keep up with her. His dark brown hair blowing back as he easily kept up, his brown eyes glaring hauntingly at me. I screamed for help, but no one came; everyone in the busy streets continued their daily activities. "Somebody, please; he's trying to kill me!" I practically screeched as tears began streaming down my face.

Not a single soul looked in my direction; no matter how desperate I was I still got the same response; nothing. Then my eyes found my escape route, an old alley way that was said to be haunted. I knew that man was beyond superstitious and that was my only hope. As my luck would have it I tripped on a jagged rock and fell to the hard concrete ground completely winding me.

"It's over," the heartless man announced as he withdrew a knife.

"Please, I'll do anything!" I begged as I began scooting away rather pathetically. Before I could get too far however, a malicious grin broke across his face as he plummeted the knife into my chest.

I sat up with a jolt, sweat making its way down my face as I found myself panting. 'That dream again…Why is it always that same dream..?' I thought as I brought my knees up in a fetal position to quiet my sobs. I didn't understand why that nightmare continued to haunt me, but I prayed to any god out there that it would stop. I knew in the back of my mind that my father would indeed one day kill me if he caught me, but I found it rather excessive that I had to fucking think of it every damn night.

As I began taking deep breaths to calm down, I tried to distract myself with ideas to wake up the lovely place I like to call home. The last time I woke up the house was by tackling Caroline off of the bed, which was fun as shit even though her reaction was scary. It resulted in a swearing argument that eventually got Kevin to throw ice water onto the two of us. Needless to say we quickly calmed down and gave him our undivided attention and eventually chased his ass around the house until we tickled the shit out of him. I grinned at the memory.

As I got out of bed to check my closet for ideas, a great one came to me. Why not shout into a megaphone in the living room? Both are light sleepers and would do anything to shut my ass so they could go back to bed. I don't know why Caroline bothers to try to go back to bed when she can't sleep once she's up. With my brilliant plan in mind, I went into my closet to grab the megaphone and went downstairs into the living room. A huge ass grin spread across my face as I held the epic megaphone to my mouth and shouted, "Attention all bitches! Can I have your undivided fucking attention please?!"

**First Person Caroline**

I recognized the door in front of my face. It was the same door that liked to show its ugly self my dreams every once in a while. This door screamed death and had nothing but darkness creeping behind it. Like usual my hand reached for the door no matter how much I willed myself to stop. But something out of the ordinary happened just as I was reaching for the door that hid my father's dead body; I had the sudden urge to punch Sasha in the face. I had a feeling she was about to do something that would piss me off.

"Attention all bitches!" I screamed and fell right out of bed as Sasha's voice echoed through a damn megaphone. I wasn't even aware we had one! "Can I have your undivided fucking attention please?! This is the fabulous Sasha speaking and I have an urgent update! All fuckers that are still asleep are commanded to report to the fucking living room and join the living! No more sleeping in, it's already six in the morning! Caroline has chores to do and Kevin needs to get up because I fucking say so!"

I groaned as she continued ranting about us needing to get up. I'm going to fucking kill her one of these days if she keeps this up. Now I don't know if I mentioned this, but I'm not a morning person when forced to be woken up. Sasha, on the other hand, is very much so a morning person and it annoys the piss out of me.

I got up glaring at the door and was hoping to will it open so I could go and strangle her without the effort of opening the door, but alas inanimate objects will refuse to move unless force is replied physically. I swung the unfortunate door out of my way as I marched into the living room to see the immature 25 year-old grinning madly as she finished upon seeing me.

"Well good morning, Sunshine. You sleep well?" she asked as she removed the megaphone from her mouth.

"Was that fucking necessary?! I was fixing to wake up to my radio!" I shouted.

"Yes, it was very necessary, and I missed your smiling face," Sasha said with much sarcasm in her voice.

"What the hell, Sasha, talk about a rude wake-up call…" Kevin said as he tiredly descended the stairs while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I about melted; he looked so adorable with his hair a mess.

I sighed, "Might as well make chocolate pancakes for you guys since you're up…"

Sasha had a victorious grin on her face when I mentioned that. Bitch better be grateful that I loved her; otherwise I would have strangled her.

**Third Person**

The Akatsuki had heard Sasha from outside and it startled Hidan to the point where he and Kakuzu were bickering. Pein sighed in irritation at Hidan's stupidity and could feel a headache coming on. "Both of you knock it off!" he demanded.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"You should show more respect towards Leader-sama, Hidan. **He could easily kick your ass any day of the week if you don't watch it.**" Zetsu remarked from the doorway to the barn.

"Yeah yeah I know. Where the fuck is that bitch and brat, I'm fucking starving!" Hidan complained as he pawed, (can't think of the word horses do), at the ground out of boredom.

"Quit your complaining, she just got woken up so it might be a bit," Kakuzu said.

"The fuck ever," Hidan snorted in reply.

"Don't you dare talk about Caroline that, you pest!" Shadow demanded from his stall. He was fed up with Hidan and his mouth. No one disrespected his master and friend.

"What the fuck are you going to do about it?" Hidan asked trotting over to his stall as he grinned smugly.

"Wait until I'm out; you'll regret ever coming to this house. You're a pathetic excuse for a horse and shouldn't be allowed to roam so freely. You are an insult to anything living and should be put out of your misery." Shadow's ears pinned back as he snorted.

"Fucker wait until you try! I'm fucking immortal you ignorant piece of—"

"Enough! I'm tired of your bickering! Control yourself Hidan before I personally decide to take action!" Pein said as he reared up.

Hidan was about to say something but was interrupted by a sound of small footsteps approaching.

"We have company," Kisame announced.

"Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting," Kevin said as he opened the barn door. He opened the door closest to his right to reach the horse feed and hay, "It was kind of a crazy morning."

"Seemed like it," Kisame snickered to Itachi.

After distributing the food evenly, Kevin headed back up to the house to get ready for the day and eat his breakfast.

As soon as Kevin was out of sight, Shadow began pawing at the lock on his stall door, rearing up to add more weight and power into each kick. Snorts and irritable neighing could be heard coming from his stall. "You're in trouble Hidan," Kakuzu said with slight amusement.

"He can't get out of there, he has no fucking chakra," Hidan said without worry.

"He seems determined though," Kisame mused.

With one last kick Shadow forced the stall door opened and began cantering in Hidan's direction. It took a minute for Hidan to get over his initial shock before darting out of the barn. He was thanking Jashin that Kevin had left it open. Hidan then proceeded to jump the fence out of panic to escape the raging Friesian horse in tow. As soon as Hidan made it to the end of the road, he looked back and noticed Shadow was still in the fence.

Shadow gave himself one rule: never under any circumstances leave the fenced area. He has always honored that rule and continued to follow it. Hidan sighed in relief before staring down the black paved road. He also noticed a 20 year old girl with black hair just past the shoulder. Her hair had loose curls and was in a high ponytail. Her striking blue eyes were locked directly with his own.

"Well hello there. Aren't you a handsome horse," the girl mused as she walked up to him with her hand extended.

Hidan took a step back in caution. The twenty year old laughed a bit, "Don't worry, I won't bite. I just want to say 'hi'."

Hidan thought for a minute before slowly approaching her extended hand and nudged it. With a smile she began petting his snout, "It's a good thing I was on a jog. I should probably get you home before your owner worries." She proceeded to grab his harness and walk towards the ranch a good five yards away. Fortunately it's the only one in the area so it isn't hard to find out where any loose horse in the area lives.

Hidan hated his harness. Caroline had gotten each of the Akatsuki a red harness as a so called Christmas gift and then forced their heads into it despite their protests. Bitch was going to pay for it if he had anything to say about it.

The girl walked Hidan to the front door of the mansion before knocking politely at the door. Caroline opened the door and blinked rather surprised, "Um hello."

"Hi, sorry to bother you but your horse kind of got out and I wanted to make sure he returned safely," she replied.

"Oh, thank you so much! I wasn't even aware he got out!" Caroline said as she came out and took Hidan's harness and led him back into the fenced area, "I cannot begin to describe how thankful I am."

"Don't worry about it. I'm Jenna Layce," she said holding out her hand with a smile.

"Caroline Jones," the 24 year old replied taking Jenna's hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too. Can I ask what that horse's name is?" Jenna asked.

"It's Grim; he isn't exactly the friendliest out of the group that I found recently."

"Do you need any help taking care of any of them? I wouldn't mind helping at all."

Caroline smiled, "Yeah, if you want to. I'm frequently am busy between work and home, so having some help would be great."

Jenna couldn't help but smile back, "Great! I'll stop by tomorrow morning so you can show me what all I need to do!"

"Consider yourself hired; I'll even pay you each day you come. Sound good?" Caroline asked.

"Thank you so much! I have to go and make sure my brothers didn't burn down the house, but I'll come back tomorrow," Jenna beamed.

Caroline wrote down her cell phone number, "Here, call me when you're on your way here."

With a nod Jenna bid farewell and headed down the road back to her house. Caroline was extremely grateful to have even more help with taking care of her new additions. God knows she definitely needed it.

* * *

Sunshine-Girl234: Okay, so I hope you readers enjoyed this chapter! I know it's longer than the others and hopefully it will continue to be long chapters. Like always, reviews are always appreciated but not necessary.


	8. Chapter 8

Jenna had been helping at the Jones's household for a few months and she couldn't ask for a better paying side job. Caroline was paying her a good ten dollars an hour after Jenna had finished her training and she now had enough money to take care of family and begin her studies in childcare like she always wanted. Her five siblings didn't like her gone as often as she was so Jenna found herself playing the piano more than usual to keep them calm. Her fortunate life had just gotten better so she couldn't complain at all.

It was the beginning of March and the air was finally warm enough to where Caroline could finally get a huge task out of the way: giving the horses baths. Caroline was extremely grateful that Jenna had offered her help otherwise it would take a few hours to complete the task. "Alright Caroline, the stalls are cleaned out!" Jenna chirped as she walked up to Caroline who was brushing Shadow. Jenna had taken a huge liking to Shadow after a couple of days; she loved how he always seemed to act superior around the ten odd horses and was very protective of Caroline like a brother would be.

"Ah, thank you my friend. Would you mind helping me brush the rest of the horses so we can go ahead and give them baths? I don't know about you but I think they could use one so their coats will shine," Caroline said before cleaning out Shadow's hooves.

Jenna nodded excitedly, "Of course! Oh, I also went ahead and cleaned out the water buckets; they looked like they had moss starting to cover the bottom of it."

"I just cleaned that two days ago," Caroline sighed, "Guess it's time to get some more ten gallon buckets. Thank you, Jenna."

"No problem," she replied before grabbing an extra brush and began helping Caroline with the task of brushing the horses.

Jenna Joyce was the leader type of person and always jumped at an opportunity to get things done. She never had to be told what to do and sometimes beat Caroline to every task early in the day so she had the rest of the afternoon with her family. Her family could be related to the Weasley's household from the Harry Potter series: her family was large and not exactly the wealthiest people, but they were happy with their lives. Caroline had given Jenna a high pay because she felt that Jenna deserved every penny that she worked for. She never failed to work hard and always appeared early for work or at least always on time. Caroline was making a gift for Jenna for her efforts.

Kevin came running down to the barn excitement evident on his face, "Hey, sis! Our aunt called and said that the puppies are doing good and that Kairi and Jasper will be able to come home soon!"

Kairi and Jasper are our two black Great Danes and had to stay at our aunt's for a while because of my full house. Most of the horses that were here for a short amount of time while their owners were out of town had picked them up. Now there were the ten horses and Shadow that remained here on the ranch. "That's good news in deed," Caroline smiled, "Would you like one of Kairi's puppies, Jenna? I'm sure your sister would like one."

Jenna beamed, "Really, you mean it?!"

"Of course," she smiled going over to Frankenstein to brush him. Kairi was pregnant with a litter of pups when we let her stay with our aunt as well so she wouldn't be so stressed out.

Jenna ran over and hugged Caroline, "Thank you so much!"

Kevin laughed at seeing Jenna getting so excited over the whole thing. Jenna had also taken a liking to Kevin and Sasha since she started working for Caroline. She hated the fact that Sasha would occasionally drink and smoked cigarettes on a daily basis, but she found the humor that Sasha wrapped around their lives amusing. Jenna greatly admired Kevin's intelligence with everything and could tell everything about everyone by details alone; he was like a mini Sherlock Holmes.

Shadow snorted and began pawing at his reinforced door; after Caroline saw his stall door busted she immediately had it redone with sturdier hinges and locks. Jenna chuckled at Shadow, "Someone is getting jealous from not getting enough attention."

Caroline let out a sigh before walking over to him and hooking a lead rope to his harness, "You'll get the first bath since you're being impatient." She then led him to a sleet of concrete and tied the rope to a metal post farthest from the hose.

Shadow seemed to nod his head in approval as Caroline attached the hose to the water source. Caroline had the source specially made so she could bathe the horses with warm water rather than cold water which was more likely to startle horses when getting baths.

After Caroline finished scrubbing Shadow's matted coat, main, and tail she rinsed the soap and shampoo off of his body; meanwhile, Jenna had Grim ready to wash as soon as Shadow was finished with his bath. Caroline led Shadow to an outside stall and let him go after unhooking the lead from his harness.

"Alright Grim, let's get your coat nice and clean so you can show off," Caroline said replacing Shadow's spot at the post.

Grim nudged Caroline's back, **"Get on with it already bitch."**

Caroline and Jenna smiled at Grim's impatience. "Okay Mr. Grumpy Pants let's get cleaned!" Caroline said before beginning to clean Grim.

The second the warm water touched him a huge cloud of smoke erupted around the area. Caroline began coughing and waving her arm around to try to remove the smoke covering the area, "What the heck is going on?"

Jenna had instinctively covered Kevin's mouth and nose to keep him from inhaling any of the smoke.

An all too familiar voice sounded from the smoke, "About fucking time we're back!"

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the story! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter is finally posted! I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far! I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Caroline blinked in shock at the naked man in front of her. Never in a thousand years did she think that this was remotely possible. The rest of the horses trotted over to the puddle being formed by the hose still running and they all turned back into their human selves.

"I'm so glad I'm now back to being human again!" Kisame said excitedly.

"No fucking kidding. Hey bitch, why are you just fucking standing there not fucking saying anything?" Hidan asked.

Caroline jus blinked before passing out on the grass. Kevin smirked, "Who would have thought that water would turn the infamous Akatsuki back to their human forms."

Kisame grinned at the young brunette, "Indeed. I wouldn't have been able to guess that."

Jenna was frozen in place as she watched Kevin casually talking with the Akatsuki as if he knew who they were the whole time. Kevin cast a glance at the frozen girl before frowning. "Hey, Jenna, are you okay?" he asked as he approached her.

The black haired girl looked at Kevin before she looked back at the Akatsuki; she was absolutely shocked and unsure of the situation. "Just give me a minute o think this over..." Jenna finally replied.

Kevin frowned, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah...How is this possible? You guys are nothing more than anime characters from a show," Jenna announced.

"We don't even know how this happened; all we know is that we were enjoying ourselves in a hot spring when Tobi hit something. Next thing we know we are being sucked down a dark hole," Itachi said.

Jenna nodded before blinking is sudden realization, "Let's get everyone inside so you can get dressed."

The Akatsuki members all looked at themselves before blushing in embarrassment.

Pein nodded his head before looking at the unconscious brunette, "Sasori, carry the girl inside."

With a nod Sasori picked Caroline up and they followed Kevin into the large house and into the living room. The Akatsuki gaped at the technology that was in the house; this was definitely not their world.

"What exactly is this?" Kisame asked as he picked up an X-Box 360.

"It's a game system; you can play any game you want and even join a live game on the internet and play with people across the world," Kevin explained.

"Interesting," Pein said looking at it as well.

"How wealthy is your family?" Kakuzu asked Kevin.

"Considering that we can afford this house and everything with it yes, we are indeed very wealthy," Kakuzu replied getting a bucket of ice water.

"Oi, fuckers! Why do I hear sexy man voices and no one came to get me?! Damn you guys hurt my feelings!" Sasha said as she descended the stairs.

The Akatsuki blinked at the foul-mouthed party animal; Jenna had gotten some towels for the boys and a bathrobe for Konan so they can cover themselves. Sasha froze when she saw the group in her temporary home, "Holy...what the fuck?! How the fuck..? Fucking fuck! The fucking Akatsuki are here! How the fuck did that happen?!"

Jenna glared at her, "If you cuss one more time I'm going to knock you out."

"Do you not see this?! The Akatsuki of all people are here!" Sasha shouted.

Caroline groaned and sat up from the couch where Sasori had layed her down, "What happened?"

"You fainted after seeing Hidan naked," Kevin said.

Caroline slammed her head on the back of her sofa, "Great, I passed out?"

"Yeah, you seemed really surprised about the whole situation," the young boy replied.

"Why aren't you surprised about this?" Jenna asked.

"He figured out who we were from day one; he is a very smart young man," Itachi said.

Caroline glared at her brother as she crossed her arms, "Kevin Mathew Jones you better tell me why on earth you didn't inform of this when you found out and it better be a good explanation."

Kevin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Yeah I promised I'd keep it a secret until I found a way to turn them back; they need their identities protected just as much as anyone else."

She sighed and went to the kitchen to think, "Why did this have to happen..?"

"It's not so bad, Sis. The worst that could happen is a swarm of fangirls," Kevin said.

"According to you guys they are killers, who isn't going to say they won't decide to kill us?" Caroline asked.

Jenna looked at Pein expectantly.

"I give you my word as leader of the Akatsuki and as a god that I will not let you or your friends to get hurt," Pein said.

"See, they're harmless psychos," Kevin grinned.

Caroline face palmed at Kevin's idiocy, "Kevin, I highly doubt they are what you call harmless."

"They are harmless to us," he mumbled.

"That's not the point, the point is that they still might kill other people around; if they are going to stay here then they are not going to kill anyone," Caroline said irritated.

"What the fuck?! I need to make sacrifices!" Hidan exclaimed.

"You still can't go around killing people," Caroline glared at the Jashinist, "You don't know the strengths of this world or the technology in which is used in our military."

"Bitch I could kill them all!" Hidan shouted.

"Hidan, you will listen to our hostesses wishes," Pein ordered glaring at Hidan.

Hidan crossed his arms not wanting to obey but kept his mouth shut; he didn't want to piss off the 'almighty Pein-sama'.

"May we have your names?" Pein asked looking at the three girls. Kevin was already well known among the members. "I would also appreciate it if you would tell us a little about yourselves."

Before anyone else could answer Sasha shouted, "My name is Sasha Justice and I love to get dirty with the boys." She added a wink towards Hidan.

"My name is Caroline Jones and I like to rig vehicles for fun. I also enjoy making electronics from scratch," the brunette replied.

"My name is Jenna and I don't feel like telling you anything," the black haired girl said stubornly.

Pein sent her a slight glare, "Fine."

* * *

**I hope you liked the newest chapter for the story. I have been stuck for this chapter and I'm running out of ideas. Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Zetsu blinked at their leader; he was noticing a change about each member and he didn't like it, "Leader-sama, your chakra isn't as strong as it normally is. **It's as if the chakra is starting to fade...**"

Pein looked at Zetsu before looking at the other member. As Zetsu said the chakra from everyone was beginning to get depleted. The orange-haired ninja glanced at each of his members and noticed some changes in each of them. Sasori was no longer a puppet; he was indeed human. Deidara no longer had the mouth on his chest, Kakuzu no longer had the masks on his back and actually looked to be in his twenties, Kisame was still blue but his chakra mass was cut in half and he was 6'3 instead of his monstrous height. Itachi didn't have his Sharingan activated and his sickness didn't appear to have came with him to this strange world, Tobi seemed more of an idiot than normal and Madara's chakra wasn't even traceable, Konan seemed to have little to no chakra at all, and Zetsu no longer had the fly trap adorned on his shoulders. Pein turned to Hidan; he wondered if he was no longer immortal.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" the Jashinist shouted.

"Caroline, get me a knife; I want to test something," Pein ordered as he continued to look at Hidan.

"W-What the fuck did I do?! I was just fucking sitting here like you told me to! Fine, see if I listen the next time since you're going to fucking throw shit at me even though I do fucking listen!" Hidan shouted.

Kakuzu punched his partner in the jaw only to notice his strength wasn't what it used to me.

"Ow! What the fuck Kakuzu! That shit...hurt..?" Hidan said in confusion. He normally didn't mind the pain, but this was different; he found no pleasure in the pain that was dealt to his person.

"That's what I thought," Pein said, "Hidan, you are no longer immortal."

Hidan's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe that he was no longer immortal, "How the fuck is that possible?! I sacrificed a whole group of fucking heathens before Tobi had to be a retard and sent us here! I should be fine!"

"All of us have something as a side effect from the travel. Itachi, activate your Sharingan; I need to see something," the leader ordered.

"...I can't, Leader-sama. I no longer have the ability to activate my Sharingan," Itachi said.

Kisame blinked at Itachi, "If these changes have happened, we need to find a way home and quick."

Itachi shook his head, "I doubt it will make a difference, Kisame. Look where we ended up; there isn't a hidden portal in the grass where we landed. We are going to end up using the last of our chakra if we do try to get home."

"Are you fucking saying we're stuck here? Fuck that shit! I need to make fucking sacrifices to Jashin-sama!" Hidan shouted in an outrage.

"I no longer feel the urge to eat human meat. **We feel hungry, but not for flesh**," Zetsu said.

Everyone's gaze turned towards Zetsu.

"Itachi is right, we probably won't ever make it home," Kakuzu agreed, "Look at this logically; with all the changes that have occurred there is little to no chance of us actually making a jutsu that will use very little chakra. There was a huge chakra surge when we were transported here so it will take more than the amount that actually sent us here."

Pein sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I was thinking the same thing, Kakuzu. We can try to find something, but until then be aware that this might turn out to be out permanent home."

"Well, first thing we have to do is get you boys some clothes," Jenna said.

"We'll have to go shopping since I don't have any guys' clothes here," Caroline said, "Konan, you can have use some of my clothes until you have your own."

"Thank you, Caroline," Konan said.

"Right, Jenna, you're in charge down here until Konan and I are back downstairs," the brunette said as she took the bluette upstairs to her room. "Pick out what you like."

Konan nodded before looking through the drawers of the dresser.

Caroline had her backed turned away from Konan, "Let me know if you need any help."

_"Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort! Suffocation, no breathing, don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding!"_ the song suddenly began blasting from the giant sound system downstairs

"Dammit Sasha!" Caroline yelled. "I'll be back," she then headed downstairs to yell at her idiot of a friend.

Caroline entered the living room to find her friend head banging and singing along to 'Last Resort' by Papa Roach whilst standing on the couch cushions. The brunette groaned at the situation and noticed that Jenna was not in the room at the current moment; that would explain the situation.

The Akatsuki were staring at Sasha with mild interest; they were curious about the music and the lyrics. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Caroline shouted as she approached her blonde friend.

A huge grin spread across Sasha's face, "Oh hey, what's up?"

"You know exactly what's up," Caroline said, "You don't blast music with profanity in front of Kevin!" she then proceeded to turn down the music.

"Well fine, I won't play something with profanity," Sasha stuck her tongue out as she hit skip.

_"Haha, we call this the act of mating. However, there are a few differences between humans and animals that you should know about."_

Caroline's eye twitched at the recognition at the intro, "This is worse! Why play a vulgar song?!"

Kevin cocked his head to the side as he continued listening to the song, "Caroline, what does 'you and me do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about' mean?"

Caroline quickly covered her younger brother's ears, "Sasha, turn that off!"

Sasha grinned as she sang along to the song.

Jenna walked into the room as she glared at the blonde before turning the song off, "You should listen to Caroline."

Said brunette sighed and removed her hands from Kevin's ears, "Thank you, Jenna."

"Does this outfit look okay?" Konan's voice was heard.

Jenna looked over at Konan; the bluette was wearing a pair of red and black ripped skinny jeans and a Birthday Massacre: Walking With Strangers t-shirt. Her hair was in its usual bun-style with her bangs side-swiping on her face; she was wearing a pair of high-top black converse.

"Yeah, it looks really good on you," Caroline commented.

"The pants are a bit uncomfortable though..." Konan said as she looked at them.

"Those are skinny jeans so they are supposed to be tight on your body; they are probably uncomfortable though because you're not used to the material, "Kevin said. "You'll get used to it over time."

Konan nodded, "Okay."

"Jenna, Sasha, would either of you like to come with Konan and me to the mall?" Caroline asked as she grabbed her truck keys.

They both shook their heads. "I'll stay here to keep an eye on Sasha and the Akatsuki," Jenna said.

"I'll stay here so I can talk to the hot boys," Sasha grinned.

"Oh before I forget, Konan, do you know the boys' sizes in clothes and shoes?" Caroline asked ignoring Sasha.

"Yes," she replied.

"Okay, then let's go. Jenna, you're in charge of that blonde moron and my younger brother; if either give you trouble you have you have my permission to punish said moron and little brother," the brunette said as she began walking out the door with Konan in tow.

"That's not fucking fair!" Sasha shouted as the door closed behind the two.

Caroline sighed, "You'll get used to her mouth and her childish behavior shortly."

"It's fine; her behavior is similar to Hidan's," Konan replied.

The brunette nodded before opening the garage door. Said garage was large enough to hold three cars and a motorcycle.

Konan stared at the vehicles before her in shock, "What are these?"

"They are vehicles used for transportation," Caroline replied unlocking the truck.

"So that's what Kevin showed us...What type of vehicle is this?" Konan asked as Caroline opened the door for her.

"Kevin showed- never mind..." Caroline sighed, "This is a Ford f-250; it's a truck in simpler terms. I like it because it makes me feel taller and like I have more power than I should on the road."

Konan smiled a bit, "Makes sense."

Caroline got in the driver's seat and showed Konan how to buckle her seat belt before starting the engine. The bluette jumped as the engine roared to life. The twenty-four year old smiled, "Don't worry, it won't hurt you."

With that being said Caroline pulled out of the opened garage and headed to the mall a good hour away. The kunoichi was gaping at all the vehicles that passed by on the interstate and the larger buildings as they neared the large city of Knoxville.

"Our buildings aren't nearly this large in our world..." Konan said.

"Really? I figured you would have some large buildings where you guys are from," Caroline said.

"We do, but not this large..." she said quietly.

Caroline nodded, "I'll need to watch this show so I can find out more about each one of you guys and the culture you're used to so I can slowly break you into this world."

"Don't worry about that; we eventually will need to learn how to fend for ourselves in this world in case we do decide to live on our own," Konan said.

Caroline maneuvered the truck into the parking lot of the East Town Mall and managed to find a rather decent parking space near the front of the building. The brunette loved shopping here because she has memberships for Hot Topic, f.y.e., and just about every clothing store in the building. The only places she didn't have a rewards card for were Hollister and Abercrombie and Finch; she hated the preppy stores more than anything. Konan followed Caroline into the main entrance of the large building. The kunoichi gaped at the size of the mall and at the amount of stores that were held in the building.

"Alright, let's get the boys there clothes first before we shop for you; I never grew up with a sister to dress up with so I'll start with you," Caroline smiled as their shopping adventure began.

The shopping trip took a good three hours; Konan hadn't enjoyed being a girl in years so she was happy to finally have someone to have girl-time with. They were leaving the mall to head home with newly purchased goods and heading back to their house.

"I hope you had fun today," Caroline smiled.

"I did, thank you," Konan replied genuinely smiling back.

The trip home was quiet but they were surprised to see the rest of the Akatsuki standing impatiently by the front door when they did arrive.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sunshine-Girl34: Chapter eleven is now posted!**

**Deidara: Took you long enough, un.**

**Sasori: -raises eyebrow- since when are you impatient?**

**Deidara: It's just irritating to wait, yeah.**

**Sasori: That's exactly why I hate to keep others waiting.**

**Sunshine-Girl234: Okay ladies, you're both pretty. Can you relax now?**

**Deidara: I'm not pretty, un!**

**Sunshine-Girl34: Uh-huh, sure. My dear Sasori, would you mind doing the disclaimer for me?**

**Sasori: -sigh- might as well. Sunshine-Girl234 does not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

* * *

"It's about fucking time you guys are home!" Hidan shouted.

Caroline raised her eyebrow, "Why do you miss us all of a sudden?"

"Your _friend_ has been trying to remove the towels from our bodies the whole time you were away," Kisame spat irritably.

Konan looked over at Caroline, "I guess it's a good thing we got each person a week's worth of clothes."

"It is indeed," Caroline sighed, "Did Jenna punish her?"

"She is currently doing so; she put on a film called 'Barney' and tied her to a chair so she has no means of escape," Pein said.

The brunette visibly shuddered, "That just sounds horrible...I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"That bad?" Kisame grinned.

"You have no idea..." she dead-panned. "Anyways, can I get you guys to help us carry the clothes in the house?"

Pein nodded, "Kisame, Kakuzu, help bring in the clothes."

Said men walked over to the vehicle and just stared at it. "Where are the bags of clothes?" Kisame asked.

"They are in the bed of the truck," Caroline replied heading inside with her arms full of bags.

Kisame and Kakuzu looked at Konan for clarification. They didn't know what the 'bed of the truck' was. Konan pointed to the very back of the vehicle, "It's the outer storage space."

Kisame and Kakuzu nodded before grabbing the remaining bags and heading inside to hear Sasha yelling her head off trying to drown out a very disturbing song; Barney's 'I Love You' song...

"Dammit, I didn't mean any harm by it! Turn that shit off! You can't fucking keep me tied to the damn chair all fucking day!" Sasha screamed.

"You are being punished for being immature and disrespecting your friend who has kindly let you live with her. You will start showing her more respect and do as she says," Jenna ordered.

Sasha sent a cold glare in the black haired girl's direction, "You have no right telling me what to fucking do; you don't even know the real me!"

"That doesn't matter; nothing excuses your behavior. Just because your parents didn't raise you like they should have doesn't mean you have the choice to ignore or even disrespect your friend," Jenna glared right back.

Caroline froze when Jenna mentioned Sasha's parents; that topic was extremely sensitive to Sasha and Caroline was well aware of Sasha's true side. She acted the way she did to hide her pain. Sasha's glare hardened and was extremely fierce, "You don't know anything about my personal life or about how my parent's raised me. You want to start stuff with me then at least get your fucking facts straight; you are so caught up in your perfect life that you don't even seem to notice how cruel life truly is. You know nothing of pain and suffering yet you ask me to change? You know fucking nothing. You are just a pathetic 'Daddy's girl' who has had a wonderful life. You want to know why I act like I fucking do?" she snapped.

Jenna looked shock that Sasha was being as serious as she was; she was also surprised that Sasha had attacked her life like that, "You don't-"

"I asked if you want to know why I act like I fucking do? It's a yes or no question," Sasha interrupted.

"Kevin, go upstairs," Caroline ordered sorting through the clothing that they bought for each member.

"Why can't I-"

"Now," she said pointing upstairs.

With a sigh Kevin obeyed and headed upstairs. Caroline went over to Sasha and untied her from the chair, "I know I made it a rule not to smoke in the house, but if you need to go ahead..."

The Akatsuki had been looking at the two girls in complete confusion; they were eager to hear Sasha's story and why she seems to be a total blockhead.

Jenna nodded, "Yes, I'd like to know why."

Sasha pulled out a cigarette and lit it; she knew that she would need it to calm her nerves, "Pull up a fucking chair; this is going to be a long fucking story."

"Why can't you get straight to the point?" Sasori asked irritably.

"Because this story goes back farther than I was born," Sasha replied taking a hit from the cigarette. "Now, the story starts a little after my parents started dating; my father had a secret life that he didn't want my mother to know about. He was part of the neighborhood mob and loved to get violent. He never showed his violent side to my mother and succeeded winning her heart in the usual romantic fashion. As their seemingly perfect years went by the lies continued and eventually my father's mob had caused so much suspicion that most of his gang got arrested."

After taking another hit from her cigarette she continued, "The arrests took place the day before the wedding. His attitude began to shift slightly when my mother asked if he wanted any kids; being the selfish bastard he was, he instantly said no to the thought. My mom really wanted kids so she did the most daring decision she could make and hoped that he wouldn't be pissed if she 'forgot' to take her birth control pill. When my father found out that she got pregnant he flipped shit and immediately began beating Mom. Things got even worse when my mom found out about him belonging to the biggest crime mob in the town. Fights broke out nightly and he began hitting her and getting drunk every night."

Caroline made her way over to Sasha who began shaking from her shot nerves; Sasha was prone to having anxiety attacks when talking about the subject and could only calm down by a cigarette or by her brunette friend holding her close. Caroline sat next to her friend and pulled Sasha to the ground next to her so she could comfort the stressed teenager. "Thanks, Caroline..." Sasha said flicking excess ash off the tip of her cigarette into a nearby empty coke can.

"You're welcome my friend," Caroline replied.

"Anyways, when I was born my father became distant to the family and became cruel towards Mom. He went as far as threatening to kill her one night when she picked up the phone to call the police to get him arrested. He had beaten her to near death before so she didn't dare try to defy his order. He began taking his anger out on me as well when I turned four years old; he treated us like nothing more than house servants. I began playing pranks on my father figure in order to get attention since he had a tendency to ignore me more often than not. Those were the worst beatings I had ever received," She continued as she took hits as often as she could, "I stay here because he had once again tried to kill me and mom. I act the way I do to hide the pain I'm in."

Jenna blinked at Sasha; she honestly pitied the girl and felt horrible for assuming she was just raised poorly, "Sasha, I-I'm sorry. I had no idea-"

"Don't worry about it; The subject is just a bit touchy for me and I don't really like it when people assume something that isn't fact," Sasha said putting out her cigarette, getting up, and opening the front door.

"Who would have guessed that the more chipper one would have the worst past," Kisame said.

"It's either the loud ones or the quiet ones that have had a hard past," the girl said.

Itachi knew that Sasha was indeed correct about that statement.

* * *

**Sunshine-Girl234: I know the chapter is kinda sad and whatnot, but it is still important for what's going to happen in the future chapters.**

**Sasori: You mean you are having useful information in the story? What a surprise.**

**Caroline: What unexpected events are going to happen next?**

**Sasori: -clears throat and glares at Sunshine-Girl234- you said you wouldn't allow OC's on.**

**Sunshine-Girl234: But Sasori, I know how much you secretly adore Caroline and her creative abilities.**

**Sasori: The fuck are you talking about?**

**Caroline: -sweatdrops- did I come at a bad time?**

**Sunshine-Girl234: Just ignore hime, someone pissed in his cheerios. Anyways, the events wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it.**

**Caroline: Yeah, true. When will you be showing my awesome rigged cars?**

**Sunshine-Girl234: All in good time my dear friend. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sunshine-Girl234: Chapter 12 is now up!**

**Sasori: Why are you torturing us further with this story..?**

**Sunshine-Girl234: *whacks Sasori upside the hair* shut up and accept it.**

**Deidara: *snickers* haha Danna, un.**

**Sunshine-Girl234: *hits Deidara with book* Don't tease Sasori cause he's awesome, dammit!**

**Sasori: *chuckles* Sunshine-Girl234 does not own Naruto.**

* * *

A couple months passed by and each was nothing short than chaotic in the Jones household. Despite the odds of them getting home being slim, Pein had ordered that they start working on possible jutsus that would send them home. The pierced ginger hated how often their host was gone to work; most of the members got riled up and decided to do anything they pleased since she wasn't there to 'babysit' them. He also didn't trust her in fear she might tell others that they were staying at her place. Caroline hadn't broken her promise about not telling, but the leader still felt suspicious.

Caroline walked down the stairs in her usual 'I Love My Job' Texas Roadhouse attire and put on her non-slick shoes, "Okay everyone, I'm heading off to work. Like usual the truck will be here in case of emergencies; Jenna is the only one who has my permission to be behind the wheel of that car. Last time I let Sasha drive we had ten cop cars behind us. I'll be back whenever I get off."

"Let me guess, 10:00 double?" Sasha asked with a sigh.

"Yeah..." Caroline replied grabbing her convertible mustang's keys, "Call me if you need me."

Sasha rolled her eyes as her friend closed the door behind her, "I vote we bug her since it's a freaking Saturday."

Jenna glared at Sasha, "It's nothing new; just behave while she's away and don't even start asking to go to her work. You know as well as I that she'd be pissed."

"The only reason why she would be pissed is if we do a dine and dash, which, by the way, sounds like a really good idea right now," Sasha grinned.

"Do it and you'll be grounded," the blackette threatened.

"You have no authority to fucking ground me," the blonde said as she headed to the luxurious downstairs bathroom.

After staying at the house for so long the household discovered that if they all tried to take a shower the same day that there would be nothing but cold water; the cold water had turned Hidan and Kisame back into horses in the middle of their shower a month ago. Caroline ended up making a calendar with the members on assigned days along with everyone else. Because of work though the brunette had to take one just about every day. Jenna was on the calendar only when she decided to stay the night at the Jones' household.

"Just because Caroline isn't here to reinforce my punishment does not mean you'll get away with doing whatever you want," Jenna said sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she said closing the door.

Jenna sighed as she relaxed on the long couch; she didn't like staying in the house while Caroline was away either, but she didn't want to accidently get her friend in trouble for bringing a loud group with them to a restaurant. Yet again, it was a noisy place to begin with, so she thought just maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

She decided to go ahead and call Texas Roadhouse later to get their group on the call ahead seating list. It was the beginning of June after all so the place was bound to be a bit busy later tonight. The blackette headed up the stairs to the library room in the house knowing Pein and Konan spent most of their time in that room. A firm 'enter' was heard from the opposite side of the door after she knocked.

Jenna opened the door and looked directly at Pein, "I thought maybe you guys would like to go to one of our restaurants later tonight for dinner."

"That actually sounds quite nice," Konan commented as she looked at the girl.

"I know ya'll are tired of staying cooped up in the house so I thought we could do something different for a change," the blackette said with a smile.

"I'll talk to the other members about it and see how they feel about going out to eat," Pein said.

With a nod Jenna left and closed the door behind her. No sooner than she left the room, the other eight people began heading to the library as they were summoned. Curiosity was evident on some of the other members; Hidan was just pissed about being ordered around and was cussing at everything he felt like swearing at. Unfortunately for the miser the Jashinist was taking his anger out on him. Jenna couldn't help but smile as her eyes locked with the stoic Uchiha; she had grown close to Itachi since April. Coincidently they both share the same interests when it came to books and the Uchiha had even loved how she seemed to calm him while she played the piano.

Jenna loved Caroline more as a friend when she had gotten her the piano as a gift; the piano was her way to calm the household and keep things from getting too chaotic. Well, that is until Sasha decides to blast either rap or metal. Jenna also noticed that Caroline and the blonde idiot known as Sasha grew close to a member. Sasha seemed to love hear Hidan talk about his religion and how bat-shit crazy the Jashinist was; Caroline, however, seemed rather fond of Sasori and his ability to create the puppets since she loved to tinker with anything to create something deadly. The Akatsuki members individually had also grown closer to one of the girls in a friendly way; Kakuzu liked to be around their host since she knew how to manage her finances properly while making a profit, Kisame liked to be around Sasha for her outgoing and wild side, Deidara favorited both Caroline and Jenna, Pein appreciated Jenna's leadership skills and Caroline's ability to keep her promise, Zetsu was simply mutual with the blackette and brunette, while Tobi and Konan liked the four equally.

As the blackette continued making her way downstairs she had the feeling like she wanted to punish Sasha. Sure enough she saw said blonde putting super glue on the bottom of the Akatsuki members' shoes. "What do you think you're doing?" Jenna asked as she crossed her arms at the bottom of the stairs.

Sasha grinned at Jenna, "You see Jenna, I am a prankster as you already know; naturally when a thought comes to mind I have to try it out."

"I realize this, but really, super glue?" the blackette questioned.

"I wanted to see if the Akatsuki would have trouble with removing their shoes from the floor," the blonde said as she continued her task.

Jenna introduced her palm to her forehead, "You have to try something as stupid as that?"

"It isn't stupid; I mixed a bit of Gorilla Glue with it to make it even tougher. They are ninjas, so I want to see if their strength can shame this awesome test," Sasha said.

The blackette twitched, "Gorilla Glue mixed in..?"

"Yup! I'm making this just for them."

Jenna shook her head as she went to the kitchen to make breakfast for the household. The day was going to get interesting.

~Time Skip~

Pein had agreed to go out to eat that night so the household was currently getting ready to leave. Sasha was the first one ready wearing blue jeans, flip-flops, and a blue jean top that showed off her stomach. Because it was summer the blonde thought maybe the restaurant would be busy that night so she picked up the phone and called Texas Roadhouse.

"Thank you for calling Texas Roadhouse in Pigeon Forge this is Breyana speaking, how may I help you?" the host on the line answered.

"Listen up bitch, we are wanting to do call ahead seating. Put the name under fucking Markle; we are a party of thirteen. No high chairs or boosters and we know we have to fucking split but we want to be within the same fucking vicinity," Sasha said tossing Jenna the truck keys.

"What time do you think you'll arrive?" Breyana asked a bit taken aback.

"Within forty-five fucking minutes," Sasha replied trying to hold back a snicker.

"Call ahead seating is not-"

"Yeah, yeah I know it's not a fucking reservation and doesn't guarantee you a fucking seat when we get there," the blonde interrupted, "Bye." she hung up.

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Can you try to be polite?"

"Nope!" Sasha grinned.

The Akatsuki were all dressed and almost ready to leave; the only thing they needed were their shoes. Hidan slipped his shoes on and tried walking which resulted in him face-planting into the floor. "Ow, What the fuck?!" Hidan shouted.

Kakuzu smirked in amusement at the situation, "Looks like even your shoes hate you."

Itachi raised an eyebrow as he bent down to pick up his shoes only to find he had to force them up. He looked over at Sasha after he succeeded prying them from the floor, "Hn."

Sasha couldn't contain her laughter anymore as she began busting up laughing, "That's just so great!"

Jenna rolled her eyes, "You had your fun; are you done now?"

Sasha rubbed an invisible tear away from her eye, "Yes."

Pretty soon everyone was ready and piling into the truck; Hidan, Kisame, Sasha, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, and Tobi all rode in the bed of the truck as to not crowd the cab part. Jenna was glad that the more rowdy ones decided to ride in the bed. The blackette enjoyed the quiet ride all the way to Texas Roadhouse. When they did arrive at the restaurant the rowdy group noisily climbed out of the back and began shouting obnoxiously.

Jenna rolled her eyes at their stupidity before they all made their way inside the restaurant. Once inside they were surprised to be sat right away in Caroline's section at their request. Said brunette made her way to the table seeing as she was sat and a scowl formed when she saw the group, "I thought I said no going anywhere unless it was an emergency."

"It was an emergency, we got fucking bored so we went out," Sasha said.

Caroline sighed as she wrote down the parties drink orders, "I'll be right back with the drinks."

The night at Caroline's work was nothing short of chaotic; the large group was intentionally causing a racket to where the brunette was sent home. This left Caroline in a bad mood the rest of the night which resulted in major punishment for Sasha and Hidan mainly.

* * *

**Sunshine-Girl234: I hope it was satisfactory.**

**Kisame: I'm just so happy the story is finally going somewhere.**

**Sunshine-Girl234: *glares* I have my reasons.**

**Kisame: *chuckles* please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sunshine-Girl234: I finally have posted chapter 13!**

**Caroline: It's about time =.=**

**Sasori: What have you done to make things more awkward with us..?**

**Sunshine-Girl234: you shall find out here shortly! xD**

**Sasha: I can't fucking believe it took you so fucking long just to get chapter 13 out...damn bitch...**

**Sunshine-Girl234: yeah, yeah I know I took too long. Thank you for those who haven't given up on me. I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

It was one of those days where Caroline rarely got to sleep in; she had worked a thirteen hour shift the previous day and was glad to be off. She snuck out of her room and into her luxurious bathroom to take a nice long, relaxing shower. It had been a while since she got to enjoy herself and today she intended to take full advantage of the situation. Not bothering to close the bathroom door she hoped in to get cleaned. Caroline's shower was a good twenty minutes or so; after cutting off the water the brunette wrapped her hair in a towel, covered herself in a knee-length beach towel, and exited the bathroom, past the bedroom, and into the kitchen.

Pein was in the kitchen at the time being the first one awake and had to use a lot of effort not to let his jaw drop at the host's openness. The ginger cleared his throat trying to gain Caroline's attention.

The brunette turned towards Pein before turning back to the fridge, "Good morning, Pein-sama. Did you sleep well?"

The Akatsuki leader just sighed realizing she would continue to wear the towel. "I did," was all he replied.

Caroline nodded as she reached into the fridge and got out a Smirnoff Cherry and Lime; she popped the top off and took a gulp of the alcohol, "How's the plan to get home coming along?"

"We are unsuccessful; like Kakuzu said, it requires too much chakra to complete this task," Pein replied.

"So you guys are essentially giving up?" the brunette asked taking a seat next to Pein.

"We don't really have a choice in the matter; if we did we'd already be home," he answered looking at Caroline through the corner of his eyes.

Said person took another gulp of her beverage, "This is true...if you guys are going to live in this world we have a lot of hacking to go through to get you guys your Social Security Numbers, Birth Certificates, and everything else. Whether you like it or not you guys need to get jobs."

"You know as well as I do that Tobi isn't capable of working."

"He can work for me to take care of the horses; if he gets near any machinery he'd be screwed."

Pein nodded; after the organization realized that some things were off about other members he had investigated on Madara. As he suspected there was only Tobi and his persona; Madara and his chakra were completely gone. Pein wasn't sure how that happened, but the masked idiot was stuck in his Tobi persona for the rest of his life.

"Let's see...Kakuzu would need a place away from annoying brats and places where he could easily steal money..." Caroline said thoughtfully.

Pein nodded, "That is-"

"Good morning, bitches!" a familiar voice shouted from the top of the stairs.

The brunette sighed and then chugged the rest of the bottle; she knew she would need it.

Sasha made her appearance in the kitchen and saw the last bit of the alcohol go down her friends throat, "Oi, you're drinking without me?!"

Caroline threw the bottle away and grabbed another Smirnoff except it was Blueberry Lemonade flavored, "It's just two bottles; this stuff isn't the strong beer you like to chug and get buzzed after the second bottle."

"You're still drinking without me," the blonde grumbled.

The brunette shrugged as she took a few gulps of her new bottle.

"What is this about drinking I hear, hmm?" Deidara asked as he entered the kitchen.

"That towel headed bitch decided to open two bottles of alcohol without telling me," Sasha said as she went into the fridge.

The bomber was confused when Sasha had said that and looked at Caroline and froze; he didn't realize that their host was only covered by a towel.

Sasha noticed this and began cracking up, "You don't need to be so surprised, Deidara; you forget she does shower with the bathroom door open."

Deidara's face went red as he left the room to find his friend Jenna; though he'd never admit it out loud, he was starting to get attracted to the cute black haired girl.

Caroline rolled her eyes as she finished her second bottle and threw it away, "You're so immature, Sasha."

"You got to love me though," said blonde grinned.

Caroline stretched and was about to leave when she heard Sasha make an embarrassing comment, "So how are you and puppet boy fairing? I know you're starting to crush on him."

The brunette's face turned bright red at the sudden attention. Pein raised an eyebrow in Sasha's direction.

Caroline continued walking and made one last comment, "We're just friends."

Sasha shook her head and muttered, "Friends don't cast glances at each other while the other isn't looking."

The Akatsuki leader was a bit surprised when he heard what Sasha muttered; he knew Sasori was human again, but it shocked him to hear that he was casting glances at their host. Pein was now wondering if any of the other members had started to crush on anyone.

Sasha yawned and stretched after closing the fridge, "Hey, ginger, let Caroline know I'm going out to get pancake batter; there isn't anything in the house that sounds appetizing." With that said the blonde left the house in her short-shorts, tank top, and flip flops.

Meanwhile on the second floor of the mansion Jenna was in the library reading one of her favorite books; she was so wrapped up in the story that she didn't notice a blonde bomber enter and sit across from her person.

"What book are you reading, hmm?" Deidara asked.

Jenna glanced up at the bomber and smiled a bit, "It's called 'The Fellowship of the Ring'; it's part of a trilogy."

"What trilogy?" Deidara asked as he moved next to Jenna to get a better look.

"It's called 'The Lord of the Rings'," Jenna replied as a small blush covered her cheeks.

"So the movies we watched are based off of these books?" the bomber asked.

"Yeah," Jenna replied.

"Do you mind if I read with you?"

Jenna blushed a bit and nodded allowing him to read over her shoulder.

A grin spread across Deidara's face as he leaned in a bit closer so he could read a little easier and to be close to his black haired friend.

Time had passed in the house and Caroline had begun to worry about her friend; Pein had told the brunette that Sasha had left to get pancake mix two hours ago and the blonde wasn't replying to any text messaging which was not normal. Sasha would even reply when she was having sex which was beyond normal, but the blonde knew how Caroline worried. What scared the brunette more was the fact that her phone kept going to voicemail. Caroline was wearing combat boots, jeans, and tank top being ready to run out the door if she didn't reply soon.

"Caroline, sit down, I'm sure she just got distracted by someone on the street, yeah," Deidara said as he watched their host pace back and forth in the living room.

Jenna was about to say something before Sasori cut in, "She has every reason to worry, brat; what if something did happen to Sasha because Caroline decided to disregard the fact that something could have happened to her?"

Deidara looked shock when his danna defended their host. He hadn't realized that Sasori was starting to fall for the brunette girl.

Before anyone could say anything Caroline's iphone buzzed and she looked down to see if Sasha had texted her. She was about to sigh in relief when she saw that it was from Sasha's phone but froze with sheer terror and dropped her phone when she read what the text said.

Sasori cautiously picked the phone up and read the text out loud that caused the Akatsuki's eyes to go wide, "If you continue to interfere, Kevin will be next."

* * *

**Sunshine-Girl234: I know a cliff hanger.**

**Caroline: Why would you do this to us..? Q~Q**

**Sunshine-Girl234: I was tired of the main character having a tragic past so I changed it up to do something different.**

**Sasori:...You really have to do pairings..?**

**Sunshine-Girl234: . yes; and so you readers know, Smirnoff is a light alcohol and is nothing strong. You can get tipsy maybe after 3 bottles but that's it. Please review~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sunshine-Girl234: Chapter 14 is here and it has more suspense in it xD**

**Sasori: Yeah, and you continue to torture Caroline with anxiety.**

**Sunshine-Girl234: See, I knew you liked her~**

**Sasori: *looks away* whatever**

**Caroline: What about Caroline?**

**Sasori: *blushes slightly* nothing.**

**Caroline: *raises eyebrow* I get the feeling that you're not telling the truth.**

**Sunshine-Girl234: lol anyways, I do not own Naruto or any Akatsuki members; I did order me a Jashinist pendant though, so I am happy :3**

* * *

The Akatsuki all looked at Caroline for an explanation; the only issue was that the brunette wasn't responding to anything at the moment. Fear, anxiety, and a hint of anger was clear on their hosts face, but much to everyone's dismay the fear had her frozen and unresponsive. Sasori slowly approached Caroline and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Caroline...we need to know who sent this message..."

Said brunette turned her head to look at Sasori but didn't say anything.

Just then Kevin came out of his room yawning before noticing his sister not moving from her spot, "...Bad news?"

Jenna looked to Kevin, "Yeah, she got a text and now she isn't responsive to anything..."

Kevin went into the kitchen and pulled out an air horn, "It's a good thing you have me here." The eight year old boy walked over to Caroline, held the horn to her ear, and then he pushed the button.

The brunette jumped and screamed a bit at the sudden, loud noise that rang in her ear, "Dammit, Kevin! That hurt like a bitch!"

Kevin handed the air horn to Pein before turning to the group, "The text must have been bad to freeze her up like that...What did it say?"

"Don't worry about it, Kevin. Just go to your room now while we take care of things..." Caroline said as Sasori handed her the iphone.

Kevin frowned but did as he was told.

"Now, who sent that text message? Obviously the person knows your family to threaten Kevin as well..." Sasori said.

"Could it have been an ex boyfriend, hmm?" Deidara asked.

Caroline shook her head, "No, her longest relationship was just a week; it was always the guy breaking up with her. Besides, I know exactly who would do this."

"Who?" a few of the members asked.

"Her father; the man hates her, but doesn't want her anywhere other than his household. Whenever Sasha comes home from running away or is caught she ended up with some of her worst beatings. I could only imagine what that bastard has done to her since she's avoided him for months..." Caroline replied as she snatched a pair of keys, "Now, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to retrieve my dearest blonde bimbo."

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "Don't those keys belong to your rigged car?"

A mischievous grin spread across the brunettes features, "They are, I thought to myself if anything were to happen to Sasha this time, I'd be prepared. I made this car as a getaway car for when something like this was going to happen."

Jenna blinked, "How many people can fit in the car? I can inform the police with a group while you rescue the damsel in distress."

"I need room for Sasha, but only one person can come with in case anyone wants to ride and if she has injuries I'll need someone to hold her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," Caroline said heading to the garage and removed the tarp from her car. The car was a semi automatic, black and red Bugatti Veyron.

Jenna's eyes went wide at the sight of the car; much to her surprise every weapon the car was well hidden or blended in with the W16 cylinder engine vehicle, "You've never shown me your car before why?"

"Because I knew you'd look at it like it was a piece of candy," the brunette replied unlocking the car and getting in the driver's seat.

Sasori wanted to make sure that the mission went well so he hoped in the passenger seat of the vehicle.

"As soon as we retrieve Sasha I'll have Sasori call your cell and tell you where to meet afterwards," Caroline said before starting her engine, "Also, I would like someone to stay here and watch after Kevin in case that ass hole decides to come here and proceed with his earlier threat."

"Kisame, Zetsu, stay here at the house," Pein ordered as Jenna got in the F-250 along with the other Akatsuki members.

Kisame and Zetsu nodded before going back inside and locking all the doors in the house for safety precautions. Jenna started the engine and pulled out after Caroline did and watched her maneuver the car skillfully before speeding down the road and out of sight. "Hey, this is Caroline; I forgot I had installed radios in all of my vehicles. From here on out you'll be in touch through Sasori," A radio buzzed through the car.

Pein located the radio and picked up the speaker before answering, "Do you know where Sasha's location is?"

They heard nothing but silence before Sasori's voice came through, "No, Caroline says that we need to stop at her house to find out if any clues are there if she isn't at the home."

"Ask them if we need to do anything as of right now," Jenna said as she concentrated on her driving.

Pein nodded before asking what they should do.

"Caroline says to go ahead and go to the police office to file a report and inform them of the situation," Sasori replied.

Jenna nodded before heading to the Sevier County Police Department since Sasha lived in Sevierville.

"Why don't we just fucking meet that bitch at Sasha's place?" Hidan asked irritated and rather pissed off. He along with Kisame had both grown really close to said blonde and they were starting to fall for her careless personality.

"We don't want to get in the way in case Sasha's father is at the house; if he is there that would make things worse and might end up in a hostage situation," Jenna replied.

"I don't give a fuck what could happen! What if the bitch dies because we couldn't fucking help?! Then what the fuck will we do?!" Hidan shouted causing the members in the car to turn their gazes to the Jashinist.

"Hidan likes Sasha~"Deidara said in a sing-song voice; he did so in a mocking manner just to piss off said Jashinist.

"That's none of your business, Fucker!" Hidan shouted as his face went a light pink in embarrassment.

"Knock it off, both of you; Jenna is right, if we do go we could make things worse than they already are," Pein said.

Jenna was casting anxious glances at the radio in the car; she wanted to know if Sasha was there or her father had taken their blonde friend to a different location. Pein caught on to the glances and picked up the radio peace, "Have you arrived at the house yet?"

"No, Caroline says we have a few more miles to go before we reach the destination," Sasori replied.

Jenna sighed and bit her lip; Sasha may have gotten on her nerves, but she still liked the blonde idiot.

"Jenna, Sasha will be fine," Konan said soothingly.

"I hope so," the blackette muttered.

"We better fucking arrive at the damn Police whatever place soon," the Jashinist snapped.

Kakuzu whacked the silver haired moron upside his head, "Shut up, moron."

"Oi, fuck you, Kakuzu!" Hidan screeched.

Pein rubbed his temples; the last thing he needed on top of the stress was Hidan's annoying loud mouth going.

It was silent in the car for about ten minutes before Sasori's voice was heard on the radio, "We checked the house; no one is home. Her father must have known Caroline would come looking and might have taken her to a more secure or hidden area."

Jenna bit her lip before an idea popped in her head, "Tell Caroline to look for any evidence of a relative's house that lives close by or anything along those lines."

It was silent for a good twenty minutes when they finally pulled into the police station and Sasori's voice was yet again heard on the radio, "He doesn't have any close by relatives, but we did however find a picture of him standing in front of an abandoned warehouse."

"Okay, see if you can locate where it is here in town and check there," Jenna ordered. "I'm going into the police department now so I won't be reached by radio."

"Okay, we'll check there," Sasori said before it was silent on both ends of the radio.

* * *

**Sunshine-Girl234: I hope you enjoyed the story as much I as I liked typing it. Hopefully chapters will come flying from here on out, but we'll just wait and see.**

**Sasori: I think that's fair considering how much you've had people waiting for each of the chapters.**

**Sunshine-Girl234: It's not my fault that relatives were in town and I've been straight up stressed...**

**Sasori: *rolls eyes* yeah, yeah...**

**Sunshine-Girl234: Please review~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sunshine-Girl234: Okay everyone, this is the last chapter-**

**Sasori: Wait, what do you mean last chapter?**

**Sunshine-Girl234: ...You would know if you let me finish...okay, this is the last chapter dealing with Sasha's bastard of a father.**

**Caroline: You about freaked me out for a second there.**

**Sasori: I'm pretty sure readers would die if this was the last chapter...**

**Sunshine-Girl234: and it would have been a crappy time to end the story, anyways, I do not own Naruto or Akatsuki, blah blah blah...**

* * *

Sasha sat there tied up and barely awake; just like in her nightmare she was stabbed by the man she considered no more than her sperm donor and he had picked her up and carried her away when someone finally paid attention to the screaming girl in distress. They were currently hiding out in an abandoned warehouse between Sevierville and Pigeon Forge.

Sasha managed to glare as coldly as she could in her situation as her father walked by her person; she hated that man more than Satan hated Jesus. That being said, the blonde couldn't keep her mouth shut, "You're such a fucking rat! You're nothing more than a low-life sack of shit!"

_Whack!_ Sasha's father had punched the blonde in the face. "You keep your whore mouth shut!" he spat.

Sasha's body was hit to the floor and she just glanced up at her father who pulled out a gun and aimed it at her leg before firing. The blonde hissed in pain as it made contact with her skin. "I will torture you to the point where you'll beg for death; then I will end your miserable life!" her father yelled with a grin on his face.

The twenty-five year old paused before she started laughing a bit; she finally snapped, "You honestly think I'll give you such fucking pleasure?! Fuck that! I'll commit suicide before I let your sadistic ass do such things!"

The ex mafia member shot his daughters other leg as she continued laughing. This pissed the man off more and he shot her leg yet again, "You will stop your laughing at once!"

"Or what? You already said you intended to kill me; I say I don't fucking care! That would be a fucking blessing for you to kill me! In fact, you're welcome to kill me so I can haunt your fucking ass and get you back for all the years of pain and suffering you put me and Mom through! You're nothing more than a scumbag who had nothing fucking better to do than to sit on his fucking ass and drink until he was able to move on his own fucking feet!" Sasha said with a crazed grin on her face.

This caused the insane father to shoot Sasha's shoulder. The blonde yelled in pain before yet again breaking out into laughter, "Only a few inches from my heart; want to try again to see if you can hit a bonus?"

Before the ex-mafia member could fire the last round of his gun into Sasha's heart Sasori and Caroline had busted down the doors and the puppet master had used the strings to prevent the man from firing anymore rounds and to keep him from moving. "What the hell is this?!" he shouted.

Caroline's eye's went wide when she saw the condition of her friend and she immediately ran to her, "Sasha, are you okay?"

A grin spread across the blonde's face, "Took you forever to get here; fucker ran out of bullets when I was taunting him."

Caroline sighed as she did her best to pick up her friend without causing any more pain to the girl. Sasha hissed when she was picked up which made the brunette frown. "You haven't changed; you still threaten danger head on..." Caroline said as she walked past Sasori and her father.

Sasori glared daggers at the man before releasing the man and using his ninja speed to get in the passenger seat with Sasha in his lap after removing said blonde from Caroline's arms. The brunette turned the keys and the engine roared to life; as quickly as she could Caroline pulled away and drove off just as Sasha's father ran outside and into his car.

The puppet master picked up the radio and hoped someone was in the truck, "We have Sasha and are going to take her to the emergency room after we somehow lose her father; he decided he was going to follow us so we need to get some distance before getting to the hospital."

It was silent before Konan's voice was heard, "They had me waiting for an answer; I'll let the others know of the situation. The police were wanting to know the seriousness of the situation."

"Have them go to the hospital; her father knows we'll head there because of Sasha's current condition," Sasori said as Caroline started weaving through traffic.

"I will; tell Caroline to be safe," Konan said.

"Alright, Sasori, that ass is catching up; let's see what his car can handle," Caroline said as she pushed a button near the stick.

Engine oil leaked out of the trunk onto the road causing the ex mafia member to fish-tail; much to Caroline's distaste though he kept control of the vehicle. "Alright, time for some flat tires; that should definitely delay him," Caroline said, "Sasori, would you mind pressing the button by the AC?"

Sasori nodded before complying; thumbtacks came out of a compartment under the car and littered the street. "...That's the last time I trust Kevin to help me rig my vehicle..." Caroline grumbled as the man hit the new mess. This time his tires were shredded and he was unable to continue his pursuit.

"At least it still worked," Sasori said.

"Yeah, but it's not as cool as barbs would have been," the brunette sighed.

Sasha shook her head, "Same old Caroline; always throws a fit if things aren't as cool as she was hoping."

The rest of the trip to the hospital was rather quiet other than the engine of the car; when they arrived Caroline and Sasori immediately rushed Sasha inside and got her into the ER. Caroline smiled to see almost everyone in the waiting room, "Looks like you guys beat us here."

"Of course we did; you had the father to deal with. We only had to file a report and have the cops wait for that scumbag here in the parking lot," Jenna said.

"Speaking of scumbag, I don't know how long it'll be until he gets here; I kind of killed his tires," Caroline said rubbing the back of her head.

Jenna sweat-dropped, "Normally I have to tell Sasha to behave..."

Caroline and Sasori took a seat near everyone else until they had news on Sasha. After the thirty minute mark her father finally showed up and was put under arrest much to everyone's pleasure. After a couple of hours the group was finally able to see Sasha; without any hesitation they all headed to the room to find Sasha yelling at the doctor for sticking a needle in her arm.

"You still don't care whether or not it saves your life," Caroline laughed.

"You're one to talk, hoe; you see a needle and you start screaming like a kid getting their candy taken away!" Sasha retorted.

Caroline crossed her arms and looked away, "Needles are made by Satan..."

Sasha shook her head before leaning against the pillows and yawning, "I'm going to bed..."

Caroline nodded and smiled a bit as Hidan took the only seat in the room by Sasha's bed; that Jashinist really did care for her. The rest of the group headed out and went back to the house. "So why did we ditch Hidan?" Kakuzu asked in amusement.

"We're letting him spend some time with Sasha; those two are close," Caroline said. "And besides, I don't think he intended to leave just yet."

Jenna smiled a bit before heading upstairs to the library to find the one and only Uchiha in the room already. "I'm sorry if I'm intruding," the blackette said as turned around about to leave.

"You don't need to leave," Itachi said as he place his book down.

Jenna nodded before going to the table in the library and taking a seat, "I'm so glad that this day is almost over..."

"Yes, it was rather stressful," he agreed.

Jenna was about to grab the next book in her series when Itachi placed a hand on hers, "May I ask you something?"

Jenna's face went scarlet before nodding.

"May I have the honor of being your boyfriend?" he asked.

The blackette smiled and hugged him, "Yes..."

For the first time in a long while a smile spread across Itachi's face as he wrapped his arms around the girl. Nothing else was needed to be said between the two, but that couldn't have been said about the bomber who had seen the whole thing. Deidara was pissed; without saying anything he stormed downstairs and onto the patio taking a seat in the lawn chairs. Caroline jumped at the sudden noise of the back door slamming and she looked at him with a questioning look. "What are you doing out here, hmm?" the blonde snapped.

"You know I like to look at the stars every now and then, Deidara. What's wrong?" the brunette asked walking over to her friend.

"That Uchiha bastard and Jenna are now in a relationship, un," Deidara grumbled.

"I see...You also liked her and you now feel as if he once again defeated you," Caroline said taking a seat next to Deidara. "Instead of thinking that he beat you, try thinking about something else. Look at your personality and what you can do; you have an outstanding personality that can get you far in life. Itachi on the other hand doesn't have any facial expression and is most of the time utterly depressed; have you ever considered that he only needed love in order to change that? You have everything going for you and I'm pretty sure you could get any girl if you tried. Just don't give up; continue to be her friend and who knows, maybe she might end up liking you more or something."

Deidara sighed, "I guess, yeah...I'm just tired of that artless bastard beating me at everything, un..."

"Someday you might win against him," the brunette smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now I need to go make dinner before complaints start."

And with that Caroline made her way inside to begin a meal for a group she called her Akasuki.

* * *

**Sunshine-Girl234: No cliff hanger, but I do have some bad news.**

**Sasori: Let me guess, you are ending the story.**

**Sunshine-Girl234: Not yet, but the story is ending here shortly.**

**Sasori: So we will no longer be horses?**

**Sunshine-Girl234: yes, you will no longer be horses; anyways, please review^^ I worked very hard on getting these chapters to you guys and I appreciate those who have not abandoned the story!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sunshine-Girl234: I hope you guys have enjoyed the story^^**

**Sasha: Oi, Sunshine, why the fuck did you leave me in the fucking hospital?!**

**Sunshine-Girl234: -.-' really..? You were freaking shot, what did you want me to do, have you die?**

**Hidan: She fucking hates the doctors, that's fucking torture!**

**Caroline: Sasha, STFU! I understand you hate the doctors, but it was necessary..**

**Sunshine-Girl234: This is getting out of hand...Pein! I need you to get your bitch Hidan! ...H-Hey! Don't flip me- you know what, forget it; I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki.**

* * *

A few weeks had passed in the crazy home and there were indeed a couple of weird changes that had happened. Caroline's business had picked up with the horse care and she had quit Texas Roadhouse much to Kevin's delight. The brunette also forced them to get their Social Security Numbers and actually paid someone to create birth certificates for each of the members. "Hey, Car, when is Sasha going to be home from the hospital?" Kevin asked as he finished putting the last of the groceries into the fridge.

"I called the hospital, they said she's being released today; all her injuries have healed up nicely so we don't have to worry about much once she's back," Caroline replied as she hung her keys up by the door.

"Is Jenna bringing her home?" Kevin asked excitedly.

"Yeah, in fact they should be home here shortly," the brunette said picking up her younger brother and hugging him.

"Yuck! Let me go!" Kevin whined while struggling to get out of his sister's grip.

Kisame chuckled as he entered the kitchen, "He still hates the attention?"

Caroline put down her brother and smiled, "Yeah, he's still uncomfortable with it."

"Duh, you're a girl; just because Itachi and Jenna go around hugging and stuff on each other doesn't mean you have to do it," the eight year old glared.

"I still have to get used to the idea of those two dating...it's just so weird," the brunette laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Itachi this happy in a while now that I think about it," Kisame said grinning.

"He's had a hard life until recently so I can understand why," Caroline said walking into the living room and taking a seat on the couch.

Before anymore was said between the trio the front door opened and there stood a grinning Sasha holding Hidan's hand and Jenna behind the pair with an irritated look on her face. "Well, next time these two are going anywhere or doing anything together, someone else can take them," Jenna said irritated.

Caroline raised an eyebrow at Sasha, "I take it Hidan and you are now together?"

A true smile broke across Sasha's face, "Yeah, it's official."

The brunette smiled at her blonde friend, "Well them I'm extremely happy for the two of you." Caroline's demeanor changed entirely as she looked right at Hidan, "If you break her heart I'll break your face."

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Of course you would say that."

"Well I have to look after my best friend," the brunette retorted hugging Sasha protectively.

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm awesome; now, Caroline make me some food. Eating nothing but fucking hospital food for the past few weeks hasn't done me any good and I'm fucking starving," Sasha said as she hugged her best friend back.

Caroline rolled her eyes and headed back to the kitchen, "What do you want?"

"Macaroni and Cheese!" Sasha shouted as she plopped onto the couch along with the others still in the living room.

Caroline shook her head and began gathering what she would need for the awesomeness that is mac n' cheese. She became frustrated though when she couldn't find the pot she needed to cook the noodles in. _'Where did that damn pot go..?'_ she thought as she started digging though cupboards.

"Looking for this?"

The frustrated brunette turned around to see Sasori standing there holding the pot she needed, "Yeah, thanks."

The red head handed Caroline the pot and watched as she set to work. Sasori leaned on the counter closest to the over next to his brunette friend, "Thank you."

Caroline raised an eyebrow and looked at Sasori questioningly, "For what? I'm just cooking lunch..."

Sasori smirked and shook his head, "I wasn't talking about for cooking; I meant for taking care of us in this strange world when we arrived. I believe even the fangirls of this world who you claim to be in love with us would still have over reacted more so than Sasha had."

The brunette thought for a minute before nodding, "I suppose you're right, but it's the least we could do for a misplaced group of S-Ranked Criminals who turned up a long way from home."

It was quiet for a moment before Sasori pulled Caroline into a hug. The hug wasn't rough or forceful; it felt pleasant and comforting. "Caroline, will you...be mine..?" the puppet master asked rather shyly.

Said brunette softly smiled and returned the hug, "I thought you'd never ask."

"I so fucking called it!" Sasha shouted ruining the mood.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her antics before getting back to work on the Macaroni and Cheese project that was started. Sasha grinned and led the party that had followed her back into the living room where everyone was now standing in with curious looks on their faces. "You called what, hmm?" Deidara asked.

Sasha held up a finger and winked, "Danna asked Car out~"

It took a minute to process through the bombers head before his eyes went wide, "Danna and Caroline are in a relationship, yeah?!"

Jenna face-palmed, "That's what she just said."

Pein looked along the members of the Akatsuki, "I don't believe I have told anyone, but we can't live here for the rest of our lives."

The less stoic members frowned to show their dislike of the idea of leaving the Jones' Household.

"We will be getting jobs and moving to our own homes somewhere in this county; we will not be far away from our host so don't worry," the leader said.

"Why do we have to fucking work? Aren't we going back home soon?" Hidan asked grumpily.

"Actually, no. We weren't able to find a way home so we will be living in the world. This is our new home," Konan said.

Sasha smiled a bit, "That's definitely good; I haven't taken any of you guys to one of my parties."

"You will not be going to anymore of your wild parties so long as you're in this house, you hear?!" Caroline shouted from the kitchen.

Kisame chuckled, "I guess your parties get pretty wild."

Sasha grinned, "You have no idea."

Itachi wrapped his arms around Jenna's waist and rested his chin on her head, "Hn."

The household of misfits were definitely going to be happy from here on out. Deidara eventually gave up on trying to win Jenna's heart and settled with being happy that she was. The Akatsuki eventually lost all of their chakra and could no longer be turned into horses as the result. They all did get jobs in the next month and were arguing to Pein about leaving the girls behind; regardless to say the majority ruled and they all still live together.

* * *

**Sunshine-Girl234: Okay readers, I have some bad news: this is the last chapter of this story. I will, however, (depending on how many people actually want me to) make an outtake sort of ordeal like DaniZaraki is doing with her Akatsuki cat stories (which you should check out if you haven't read them yet). I will also finally start the sequel of House of Wolves and also continue working on Secret Guardian.**

**On a random note, I started reading the manga 'Alice in the Country of Hearts' and I find it very interesting. Another good anime that has me wanting to do a cross-over with Naruto is Tokyo Mew Mew, but I don't think it would work. An original idea of mine would be to do something interesting with the Cheshire Cat reference. I looked up what the meaning was and it just said the grinning cat in the 'Alice in Wonderland' story. I thought about making the Cheshire Cat either a half human being or a neko in the Narutoverse and completely altering the course of Sasuke's life and make him turn away the life of the avenger. I thought it would be interesting.**

**Anyways, I hope the story was up to everyone's standards and I shall ask you to please review and let me know on the above information. Thank you my readers! I love you all!**


	17. AN

_Sunshine-Girl234: Okay Dorkasaurouses, I have some news for you guys!_

_Sasori: Something tells me I don't want to know._

_Pein: You decide now of all times to post an extra at the end of the story?_

_Sunshine-Girl234: Hush. Now, I have a bad habbit of looking over my stories to either get myself back in the mood to write stories or to make sure I didn't leave anything out. Much to my dismay I found out that this story is missing quite a bit of fun chapters that could and should have been posted._

_Kisame: Let me guess: you want to make a deleted scenes ordeal with this story but aren't too sure if the readers would like it._

_Sunshine-Girl234: Ding Ding Ding Ding! We have a winner! So in short, I won't do it unless I have opinions on this_ and_ things you wish to have seen in the story are either reviewed or sent to my PM box. Let me know please my lovelies~_

_Sasori: Either no one cares or things will get chaotic -.- _


End file.
